What If?
by Hazen S. Redfield
Summary: This is my most popular story; the series of one shot Lemons featuring our favorite heroes and villains of the Resident Evil world. After more than two years away, it's back with a tenth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.
1. The Lady in Red

Ashley was gone, taken to some god-forsaken rock by Saddler. Where the hell was this place anyway? That little troll Salazar had told Leon what happened to Ashley; after one of those flying bugs took her, Saddler had her taken to his…personal island. Maybe it was relieving the anger caused by Ashley being taken away again or the feeling of payback for all the traps and ambushes in the Castle, but Leon thoroughly enjoyed killing Salazar and his left hand.

Leon walked through the dimly lit hallway, his Red9 in hand. He was hungry, wet, cold, and his clothes were covered in sweat and blood from all the fighting he had done since arriving to this place. Hearing nothing from around the corner except the crackle of torches burning, he leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, lowering his guard. He was only one man and this mission had become far too much – all those innocent people corrupted by Saddler, Mendez, Verdugo, then Salazar…he was exhausted.

"Need something to refresh yourself, Stranger?"

The voice was all too familiar. However the hell this guy got around, he did it well. Leon opened his eyes and saw the cloaked figure standing by his blue-flamed torches. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to where the Merchant stood. Leon tossed a handful of Pesetas on the table and took the can of disinfectant first aid spray and a ration and then walked back to his wall. He slouched down and began spraying his wounds. He had plenty of cuts and scratches and though they stung like hell when sprayed, it would be better than dealing with infection later on.

After treating his wounds, Leon tore open the ration and began to eat. He needed to recover his strength to continue on; plus, his stomach growling would blow his cover. He finished off the ration and stood up, stretching. Sure, they tasted like crap but they helped with hunger. Leon walked back to the Merchant and sat his Red9 down on the table and reached for his attaché' case again.

"Another ration….and what can you do for my gun?"

"Good things, Stranger. Do you want me to add some springs for more firepower or add room to the chamber?"

Leon stopped and thought for a moment as he took his second ration. More chamber capacity would require less frequent reloading, but more kick would make handling any hostile being easier. He nodded and opted for the increase in firepower. As the Merchant worked he walked to a chair sitting by a desk and took a seat. His eyes caught a document on the desk and he found himself reading it. It was titled "Memo 3 – Luis Sera." Another account of a discovery by Luis.

The next chamber was even more dimly lit. Leon had to narrow his eyes to see; he didn't want to use his flashlight less he alert one of Saddler's goons. As his steps drew on he heard a low rumbling sound – a motor! He quickened his steps and then pressed against the wall, leaning around the corner. There sat Ada Wong in the driver's seat of a boat. She heard the clicking of boots on concrete and turned around quickly, gun drawn. When she saw Leon she lowered her weapon and cracked him a seductive smile. She was extremely attractive and knew it, plus she knew how to use which was all the better.

"Need a ride, handsome?"

It was the third time they'd crossed paths. Though he couldn't make the person out at the time, he knew it was Ada who saved him from Mendez back at that house. When he encountered her in Salazar's bedroom he knew it all. Ada survived Raccoon City six years ago and she had saved his life now; just like she had back then. That was two favors he owed her. He finally placed the Red9 back on his side and walked towards the boat. Instead of climbing into the passenger's side he walked to where she was and looked down at her. She could feel Leon's heavy gaze and looked up, staring at him.

It was the first time she had gotten a good look at him. He wasn't the same person she knew from Raccoon City. He was more muscular, his hair longer, his eyes had so much more confidence in them now, and from what she had seen; he could handle himself a hell of a lot better. Her eyes wandered up to his and she noticed he was looking at her deadly serious.

"We don't have time for games, Leon. Saddler took Ashley to his island. The sooner we get there the better."

"Why do you care about Ashley?"

His voice was cold. He wasn't the naïve rookie cop anymore; he had grown some intellect since they had last met. He knew that Ada had her own reason for being in this European deathtrap and saving Ashley Graham wasn't it. She sighed and shook her head, some of her black locks waving as she did so.

"I have my reasons for being here. If I can help out an old friend along the way, who am I to complain?"

It happened so quickly she had no time to react. Leon grabbed her arm forcefully and snatched her from the boat; pinning her back against the wall. She looked at her arm and saw the tight grip he had, her eyes moved up and she saw the large bicep flexing as he held her. He had definitely improved since 1998. Her gaze continued and she saw the angry look in his brown eyes. He was very close to her, so close they were breathing the same air. She felt a rush go through her body and goose bumps form on her arms. Even after all this time, he still had the same affect on her.

"Leon now isn't the time…"

"I've had a VERY long day, Ada! My escorts were murdered, everybody I see wants to kill me, I lost my subject, and now YOU'RE HERE!"

Hearing Leon yell in anger was scary. He had become an intimidating figure and when he was pissed, it was quite the sight. Ada took a deep breath and kept quiet, looking at the rage and aggression in his eyes. No, the man she knew from Raccoon City was no more. She swallowed and just stared at him, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm sorry…."

He apologized and let go, taking a step back. He took a deep breath and then reached to his pocket, pulling out what was left of the other ration he purchased. It flew through the air and Ada caught it. She looked at it a little confused and when he nodded, she took a bite. It had been awhile since she had eaten and it felt good to have food in her stomach. She smiled at Leon and then it all came back; maybe she did work against him, but he still felt for her. What was he thinking? This was a confidential mission from the American government and suddenly he was feeling an attraction towards her?

"Ada…."

He spoke softly as he moved towards her. She looked up just in time to see one of his gloved hands moving towards her. It rested on the wall next to her head and then he kissed her. Of all times, why was he kissing her now? It was his old feelings finally surfacing. He had thought his comrade from the Raccoon City Incident dead and now he found her alive and well a full six years later. He should have been more focused on reaching Saddler's island to get Ashley, but all he could think about was Ada. Their lips touched and Leon began kissing her, pressing his lips against her soft ones. It was deep, and passionate. She wasn't one for relationships and it had been quite some time since her last physical encounter; feeling the strength and power of Leon so close and those lips on hers…it was good. She dropped what was left of the ration and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes. It had been six years and though both of them had been on the guard from attacking madmen for the last twenty-four hours, they were at peace as they stood in the cool, dark dock this Fall night.

Ada acted first. She grabbed at Leon's shirt, pulling it out from his combat pants and slipping her hands underneath. Her hands slid over his stomach and up to his chest, feeling the hard muscles. God above, Leon Kennedy was a man in top physical shape. Her hands continued to roam as he leaned down, kissing and nibbling the side of her neck. His very touch made her gasp; it was electricity going through her. She slid his shirt over his head and dropped it; thudding as his combat knife fell with it to the smooth, paved floor. Seeing his upper body in its toned physique was even better than feeling it. Acting on pure passion, she placed a hand on the back of Leon's head and pulled him forward, kissing him with so much passion.

As her hands roamed through his light brown locks she could feel his hands behind her, unclasping her red dress. As the clasp came undone the top fell, exposing a black bra. Leon wasted no time as his hand moved down and grabbed the soft flesh through the material of the bra. Ada closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She was so into the excitement that when she realized what was happening next her bra had been removed and she was lifted off the ground; her legs wrapped around Leon's waist as he held her up; his mouth encompassing her right breast. She inhaled again, feeling his warm tongue slide over the flesh.

"Take me, Leon….."

She mustered to say in a hushed, ragged voice. He sat her down on her feet again and she reached for his belt, sliding the leather out and working at it. His hands reached back, groping her ass through the thin material of her red dress. Just like she, Leon hadn't seen any action in far too long and this was something he'd take advantage of. His hands kneaded and felt, groped her butt, she gasped when she felt a light smack; just firm enough to sting. At the sound of his zipper coming undone he pushed her back against the wall and hitched up her dress, revealing a pair of sleek black panties. Ada shifted her hips as Leon tugged, pulling them down. Once they reached her ankles she stepped out of them and then reached for Leon again; removing what she wanted.

For a moment she just stared and then looked back up at him, smiling sexily. Leon lifted her up again and held her to the wall as he slid into her. They shared a collective gasp and then her legs wrapped around his waist. Their bodies moved as one; Leon pushed his hips forward against her as she slid herself up and down. It was good. All of their pent up aggression and frustration was being released and the simple act of two consenting adults making love reminded them they were still human and this was still the real world.

"Oh, Ada…"

"Leon! Leon!"

Each called the other's name. There was no gunfire, no screams of pain, no yelling; just heavy breathing and panting as Leon and Ada became one. Her face contorted and she began to breathe faster; tightening her legs around Leon's body. She let her head fall back and began to scream.

"LEON! OH MY GOD!"

He could feel it too. The intensity in his body building, the tight and burning feeling in the pit of his stomach that was working its way through his entire body now. As Ada panted and tightened her grip on him he leaned forward, feeling the finish coming. Both of them screamed out, Ada's voice a high shrill of a squeal and Leon growling in his baritone voice. They both climaxed as their orgasms hit and for that time, they both felt more alive than they had since the Umbrella Incident.

Ada sat in the boat, looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She smiled as she ran her slender fingers through her hair. After sharing several moments of deep kissing they had gotten dressed and she had climbed back into the boat. Leon was kneeling a few feet away, going through the things in his attaché' case, making sure all the things he needed were there. He closed it and slipped his knife back into its holder and stood. As he boarded the boat Ada turned and smiled at him, glad she had run into him after all this time.

"Need a ride, handsome?"

Leon nodded and she pushed the accelerator forward. The boat took off towards the island. They may have been jumping from the proverbial frying pan into Saddler's fire, but both had their missions and things to attend to.


	2. Seeing STARS

A dog barked and Jill Valentine found herself jumping and spinning around, arms brought up in a defensive position. Her arms stopped shaking when she realized it was only a jogger sprinting alongside her dog. Ever since the Spencer Estate nothing had been normal for Jill. Every time she heard a dog bark she thought of the Cerberuses that killed Joseph and chased them to the mansion. She hadn't been sleeping well either, every noise she heard in her apartment made her jump and grab her gun, and every single time she'd finally fallen into a good sleep an image of a zombified researcher would enter her mind. The worst of these was when she saw Wesker, taunting her. That bastard was dead; Jill had seen his body in the power room where those monkey-like creatures lurked.

Nothing had been right for any of the S.T.A.R.S since. With Wesker gone, Barry had become Captain of the Alpha team and Rebecca, the last surviving Bravo, had been promoted to Alpha rank. That was where their good luck ended. There was no proof of any of their outlandish claims and the S.T.A.R.S were ridiculed in the paper – allegations of excessive alcohol consumption and drug use, use of extreme force when unwarranted, bribes, every nasty thing the press could think of was game. Even that son-of-a-bitch Chief Irons wouldn't back them up.

Only two days after the incident Brad Vickers packed his bags and left town, no one even knew where he went. Barry, fearing the worst from Umbrella after their secret was discovered, sent his wife and two daughters out of the state to stay with relatives, but Chris seemed to be having it the worst. The man didn't eat, didn't sleep, his every waking minute was spent looking into Umbrella. His walls were plastered with newspaper clippings, his apartment a total mess. Jill had seen him three days ago and he looked like shit; his hair unkempt, his face and neck full of thick stubble, he smelled as though he hadn't showered in several days; Chris was falling apart.

The only reason Jill had even bothered to leave her apartment was the phone call she received earlier. Rebecca had called her, frantically ranting about something. The girl was only eighteen and had experienced more than any normal person would their entire life. She was nearly crying, pleading with Jill to come over so she wouldn't have to be alone in her studio apartment. As Jill walked the sidewalk that led to Rebecca's building she looked down, noticing her attire: black and red sneakers, a pair of jeans she'd picked up off the floor, and a plain black tee shirt. The first thing she had grabbed was her white S.T.A.R.S shirt but realized that was a bad idea, she didn't need to broadcast to the city of Raccoon that she was a member of the binge drinking, drug shooting, goof-up squad.

"Rebecca, it's me."

Jill spoke in a soft voice as she lightly rapped on the door. She listened to the sound of locks being undone, at least five different clicking sounds were heard and the thick apartment door finally opened. Rebecca stood in front of Jill in about the same shape as the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. Her boy-cut hair was at least combed but she wore no make-up, and her attire was a blue Goo Goo Dolls shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. Her eyes were red and moist, Jill could tell she had been crying.

"Hi Jill…."

Her voice sounded so shrill it almost seemed to be a child's voice. Who was Jill kidding? Rebecca WAS a child. She may have been legal and a member of an official Police Unit, but she was a baby. Most people are age were just out of High School. Jill stepped into the small apartment and looked around. Dishes were stacked in the sink and by the amount of cans on the cabinet and in the trash she could tell Rebecca had been living off instant things for the past month. The pillow and comforter on the couch showed Rebecca had been sleeping in the living room since then too.

"It's good to see your face again, Becca. I'm glad to see you're holding up."

It was the only thing she could think to say to the young woman. She smiled and stepped closer and noticed Rebecca took a quick step backwards. The look of confusion must have been more apparent than she though. Rebecca looked down at her feet and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Jill. Ever since the mansion, everything has been different. Everywhere I look I see one of my team members or one of those zombies….and sometimes I see Wesker….His gun pointing at me….and he pulls the trigger!"

She was starting to break down. Her voice crackled and she started to cry again. Wesker tried to kill her and he would have succeeded if her vest hadn't of been bullet-proof. Doing the only thing she could think of, Jill pulled the smaller woman into an embrace and held her. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Jill and just sobbed into her shoulder. It was the whole reason she had called Jill in the first place; she had things to get off her chest and she needed two things: a person who had been there and would understand, and a woman she could relate to.

As Jill held her, Rebecca found the comfort she needed. Another person was here now and she was glad it was Jill. While Barry and Chris were throwing themselves headlong into investigations and planned assaults on Europe, Jill and she were the only ones just trying to recover and live their lives like they had before that July night. Jill's hair was still a little damp from the shower she took before leaving her apartment and she smelled faintly of Jasmine; all of it was good to Rebecca.

She had a few boyfriends, but nothing ever serious. She was only a teenager in college and off-limits to the men there. The only men she had ever had relationships with were ones she met outside college, and that was few and far between. The thought had never even crossed her mind about being attracted to women, but she found herself deeply interested in Jill. She finally pulled away and looked up at Jill, smiling. It was the first time she had done so since the mansion.

"What?"

She looked at Jill as the older Alpha questioned her and just shook her head. Now was the time to act. She wanted to throw herself onto Jill, but she didn't want to seem desperate or scare Jill off. She swallowed hard and looked Jill right in the eye.

"I want to ask you something……Have you ever….been with a woman before?"

Jill's eyebrows arched. That was something she had not been asked before. She looked at Rebecca for a long moment, as if thinking. As she thought Rebecca began to feel about two inches tall. She shouldn't have asked and she was kicking herself for it now.

"Yes."

"What!" The reply startled her she wasn't expecting Jill to give that answer.

"I said, yes. When I was in college I experimented a little. Men are rough and rugged, but other women…are soft. It's different."

Rebecca nodded and let that information sink in. So, Jill was interested in women after all; what a relief. She glanced down at the carpeted floor and then back up to Jill. Without a hesitation she leaned forward and kissed her. Jill let out a muffled cry of surprise and then began to kiss her back. She placed her hands on Rebecca's hips and turned her head sideways, kissing the newest Alpha. Jill leaned forward when she felt Rebecca's hands on her ass. The grip was a little rough and inexperienced, but it was still nice. As they continued to kiss Jill felt Rebecca's hands move to the front and unfasten her jeans. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down to her.

"What are you doing?"

Rebecca looked back up, seeming a little hurt. She fumbled with her words and Jill just shook her head. Both of them needed this, so what did it matter? She lifted her shirt and slid it off and Rebecca realized then that Jill wasn't wearing a bra. She took in the luxurious view of Jill's bust and smiled. She watched as Jill slid her jeans off. Her panties were pink and cut thin, not leaving too much to the imagination. She watched as Jill pulled her band shirt off and exposed the slim upper body and white bra underneath. She then pushed Rebecca down onto the floor and straddled her, going back to kissing her.

She reached up and cupped a hand over each of Jill's breasts and lightly kneaded the soft flesh. Her grip was better than the one she used on Jill's ass; because she was a woman and knew not to be rough with the tender breasts. Rebecca pushed Jill away from kissing her and put her mouth over one of her breasts, tracing her tongue along the skin and cupping her lips around the nipple which only made it grow stiff in her mouth. Jill gasped and closed her eyes, taking in the tingling sensation and the new feeling between her legs. As Rebecca alternated to the other one Jill reached down, groping the girl's crotch through her thin pajama shorts. Rebecca jumped and gasped and Jill could feel the moistness there.

Without a word Jill tugged the shorts down and saw the white panties with the dark spot in them. She watched Rebecca remove her bra and then pushed her back down again. Before Rebecca could say anything she felt Jill's mouth pressed against her, her tongue pushing into the cotton material which made it brush against her. She inhaled sharply and moaned, shifting her hips slightly. She wasn't a virgin, but Jill was only the second person she had been with and the first woman for that matter too, so a lot of things were still new to her. She watched as Jill tugged her cotton underwear down and slipped them off, leaving her full nude. With a smile, Jill pushed her legs apart and leaned in, placing soft kisses all along her thighs, each one making her sigh and each one getting closer to her opening.

When she felt the first flick of Jill's tongue over her womanhood she nearly sat upright with the sudden rush of pleasure. It was obvious Jill knew this as she did it again, and then again, each time flicking tongue up and down over Rebecca's opening. Jill started a pattern; her tongue flicked up and down and then left to right. She listened as Rebecca let out little sighs and moans and then she acted further. She pushed her tongue past the small pieces of skin and slipped it inside.

"Ahhh!"

It was working. Rebecca lifted her hips off the floor and cried out. With her tongue still inside Jill began to work it around. When Rebecca screamed she knew she had found "it." Jill kept on; working her tongue over Rebecca's spot and reached up, tracing her smooth hands over the girl's stomach. When Rebecca began to moan louder and Jill could feel her tightening, she continued. With one loud scream Jill felt Rebecca's entire body tighten as juices splashed against her face. She pulled away, smiling down at the young girl who was gasping for air. Rebecca looked up and saw Jill smiling and then saw the glisten on the bottom part of her face. She spoke through her heavy breathing.

"Hehe….sorry about that…."

"It's okay."

Jill said with a smile. Rebecca sat up and ran her hands through her short hair, still gasping for breath. She saw the look in Jill's eyes and the massive damp spot in the front of her compatriot's panties. She knew what she wanted to do. As she reached forward she watched Jill sit back and remove the dampened underwear. Just as Rebecca was about to touch her, she grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Not so fast."

With a little confusion she looked at Jill and saw the mischievous smile there. Jill spun the girl around and pushed her forward. Rebecca landed on her stomach and felt Jill grip her hair, pulling her up. She found herself in a position on all fours with Jill behind her. As she opened her mouth to question what was going on, she felt a stinging smack fall across her ass. It hurt, but not much and she found herself jumping forward. Jill spanked her again and Rebecca looked back, and saw Jill rubbing her hand over herself. Valentine narrowed her eyes and smacked her rear again, leaving another pink handprint behind. Rebecca jumped and whimpered, and Jill did it again. She could hear Jill's sultry voice in her ears.

"Tell me you want me, Rebecca."

"I want you. God, I want you, Jill."

Another stinging smack followed this one a little harder and it actually hurt. She gasped and jumped forward. Jill's game had started out fun, but that actually caused some pain. She heard Jill yell. Jill did have a slight penchant for the "Dom and Sub" thing, though she wasn't a full on whips and chains girl either.

"SAY IT LOUDER!"

"JILL! I WANT YOU!"

"Come have me, then."

When Rebecca turned around she noticed Jill had moved to the couch and was sitting there, legs spread and waiting. Rebecca crawled forward on her hands and knees and stopped in front of the couch. She needed no instructions. She leaned forward and began kissing Jill's area. The older Alpha gripped Rebecca's hair and pulled her closer. Rebecca flicked her tongue around rapidly and found Jill's clit, wanting. She flicked her tongue over it and heard a deep inhale. She kept working it and Jill slid down a little off the couch.

As Jill did so, Rebecca tried something. She slipped one of her fingers inside and moved it around a little. Jill moaned and ground her hips accordingly. She slipped the now wet finger out and pushed it between Jill's cheeks. Jill opened her eyes, feeling Rebecca's lubricated finger against her tight hole. She had experienced anal sex with a boyfriend before but never liked it; yet somehow Rebecca's finger felt stimulating. She leaned back on the couch and lifted her legs to give Ms Chambers more room. As the finger slipped in Jill gasped and then took in the new feeling, letting her body adjust.

Realizing she had a good thing going, Rebecca went back to licking Jill. As she worked the older woman with her tongue she began to move her finger in and out. It got easier every time as Jill's body adjusted. Just like she had before, Jill was now panting heavily and grinding her body.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Those words were music to Rebecca's ears. It only encouraged her to work faster; tongue pushing in and out as her single finger thrusted into Jill's tighter entrance. A groan that sounded almost animalistic escaped Jill's lips and she grinded herself against Rebecca even more now. Her body went stiff.

"Oh god! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Rebecca watched as Jill came. Jill's female juices sprayed on her hand and her ass tightened stiffly around the finger still there. As Jill's body loosened after the tense orgasm Rebecca pulled away and then moved to sit on the couch beside her. Jill leaned over and kissed Rebecca heavily. As the two gasped for air they shared a smile. Both had enjoyed it and already thoughts of when they could see each other again were going through their minds.

Rebecca had ventured off to find a shower while Jill got dressed. As Ms Valentine zipped her jeans back up she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and smiled at Rebecca who was now wearing khakis and a white tee shirt; honestly, a look that made her seem even more tomboyish.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Rebecca asked and Jill nodded at the question.

"Sure. Do you like Italian?"

Rebecca nodded and Jill smiled. She knew a great place a few blocks away. Her appetite had finally returned and the thought of a big slice of Lasagna sounded really good right now. As Rebecca grew closer Jill reached out and pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her face.

"Thanks, Beck."

She didn't have to question what. She knew what Jill meant. She just nodded and hugged her back, returning the kiss on the cheek. As they departed from the hug she saw Jill's big smile and now she was curious. Seeing the question without hearing it, Jill spoke.

"I was wondering…would you mind staying at my apartment tonight? It's got a really comfortable bed."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. Maybe they had finally found their peace after the horrors of the Mansion Incident. Maybe now, their lives would start to become something of normal, at least until the next S.T.A.R.S mission.


	3. The Missing Redfield

Claire Redfield sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment. It had been six years since the incidents in Raccoon and Rockfort Island. Things had finally straightened out and gone back to normal. She went back to college and worked covertly with her brother in underground Anti-Umbrella activity. After the fall of Umbrella she took on a normal life for a twenty-five year old.

Tonight was just like any other night. She had closed her mechanic shop and come home to a single meal. Now she was watching television; the usual routine. All seemed normal. Oh, how wrong she was. There was the clash of breaking glass and three figures rushed through the broken window. Her training with Chris had paid off. She leapt to her feet and whipped out the custom-tuned Samurai Edge he had given her. With two quick pulls of the trigger the weapon fired and one of the figures dropped.

"Neutralize target! No lethal force!"

The voice was deep and muffled by his gear. His eyes glowed red and his black suit creased with as he ran towards her. He batted the gun from her hand before she could fire again and caught her with a right hook across the jaw. Claire tumbled back but sprung up to her feet, rotating on her hands and twirling her legs about; tripping the attacker. She sprang on him and snatched the knife from his chest. Just as she was about to bring it down into his throat she saw the tip of a black combat boot headed her way. She took the kick to the jaw and tumbled back, crying out. She rolled several times on the floor and looked up, seeing the man barreling down on her.

"Who the hell are you guys!"

Claire yelled as she grabbed her coffee table and threw at him before turning to run. She had the extra firepower she needed in her room, if only she could get there. The distraction did little to slow down the other attacker. Claire stopped and spun her leg around, attempting to roundhouse this new attacker. Almost with too much ease, he caught her foot and stared at her, his eyes glowing red from behind the mask. Claire swore she could hear him laughing, but it could have just been the muffled breathing.

"This is the end of the line sweetheart."

He yanked her towards him and hit her with a very powerful clothesline. As she flipped through the air she saw the swirling of the lights on her ceiling and then she hit the floor with a thud. The last thing she remembered was seeing the masked face of her attacker. The attacker lifted the unconscious Claire Redfield and tossed her his shoulder. He looked to his remaining comrade and nodded.

"Mission accomplished. Dispose of the casualty."

"Yes sir."

"Evac, this is Hunk. The subject has been extricated. Reporting to evac point."

"Copy that, Hunk."

Once on the roof Hunk and his compatriot boarded the chopper with Claire and buckled her in. The agent that Claire had managed to shoot down was stripped of his outfit and left in a dumpster; a murder investigation of a "homeless man" would keep the police busy enough. Hunk removed his mask and took a deep breath. He loved his job and took a great sense of pride in fulfilling his mission objectives. His blue eyes traveled over to the unconscious girl next to him and he smiled. She was very cute and she proved to be a competent fighter, too bad she had never faced someone like him before.

Claire awoke and as her eyes focused she realized she was in a large room. All around her monitors were lit up and control panels flashed, flickered, and beeped. She moaned as she felt the after effects of Hunk's clothesline. As her vision cleared she got a better sense of her current situation. She was standing, but restrained to some type of device that was cool and metallic. She tried to move but her wrists were restrained by what looked like some very heavy duty handcuffs and a metal bar across her shins made sure she couldn't use her legs. She struggled, but it was all in vain. She was trapped pretty damn good. At least whoever had kidnapped her hadn't taken her clothes. She was relieved to see her boots, jeans, and shirt still intact. However that relief was soon gone.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Ms. Redfield."

The voice was very familiar. As the chair spun around Claire found herself staring down at Albert Wesker. There he sat, clear as day in his usual black attire complete with his perpetual shades and headset. He even still slicked back his blonde hair like some cool guy. Claire's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Wesker, you son of a bitch! Why did you bring me here?"

Claire yelled and tried again to break free so she could wrap her hands around his slimy neck and choke the life out of him. He smiled evilly at her and stood, walking over to where she was restrained. He stopped in front of her and ran a hand across her jaw line, feeling the smooth skin of her face. He chuckled.

"You are but the bait to catch the big fish, my dear. Trust me, if I had wanted you dead Hunk would have finished the job then. You are far more useful to me alive. That is the only reason I still have you living."

He still sounded as arrogant as ever. His voice was smooth and baritone with an all too perfect enunciation on every little syllable. Claire still struggled against her restraints again though it was futile. She did all she could, which was to spit in his face. He angrily wiped away her saliva and firmly backhanded her. She whimpered and Wesker sneered, completely disgusted.

"I already have everything I need to start on my main plan. There are just a few loose ends left to deal with. Your brother…..he has been a pain in my side for the last six years and I must crush all my enemies before the final phase can begin."

Before he could continue his headset beeped and he placed a hand over the earpiece. He listened closely and a huge smile appeared on his face. He let out that trademark sinister chuckle and turned back to look at Claire.

"Even better, now everything is complete except your brother's death at my hand."

"Why do you even want to kill him! What did he do to you, Wesker!"

Wesker reached up and removed his shades, revealing his yellow cat eyes. He narrowed them as he walked back to Claire, getting right up in her face. As he spoke, Claire realized how much hatred was in his eyes and the anger in his voice. This man was completely out of his mind.

"Chris Redfield ruined everything! Because of him the Spencer Mansion went up in an explosion and I was unable to procure any samples or test data. All of that research was for nothing! If the few remaining B.O.W. hadn't of wandered in Raccoon City I wouldn't have gotten a virus sample. For ruining my initial plan to destroy Umbrella, your brother will pay the price with his own blood!"

"Revenge? That's a little petty, even for you."

"You know nothing!"

He slapped her again and grabbed her by the throat. Claire sneered back at him as his grip tightened and the air began to leave her throat. Suddenly, the sliding door opened with a "whoosh" as the airlock let go. Wesker let go of Claire and slipped his Aviators back on. He turned back to see an Asian woman in a red dress walk in. She tossed a purple vial through the air and Wesker quickly snatched it. He looked down and smiled.

"Good job, Ada. I've been informed you retrieved the other Plagas samples as well?"

"Yes. The island is gone and Leon escaped with the girl."

Claire's ears perked up. Leon? Did she mean Leon Kennedy? It couldn't have been. Leon disappeared after the Raccoon Incident and hadn't been seen sense. The last time Claire heard from him, he was being trained to work for the government. Was it him? She'd never know, it wasn't like Wesker or this Ada woman would tell her no matter how she much begged. She watched the woman hand Wesker a briefcase and he nodded again. She left the room and then he turned back to her as he placed the white case on a nearby control panel.

"If that sounded familiar, my associate ran into your old friend Leon during her mission. She said he was doing very well. So….where were we?"

"What do you mean?"

Her voice was bitter and full of acid. Wesker walked back over to her and leaned in, looking her right in the eye. She returned the look with narrowed, angry eyes. Her eyes went wide when he kissed her. She struggled and managed to pry her lips away. Since he was so close Claire bit him, pushing her teeth down as hard as she could into his bottom lip. With a scream Wesker pulled back and she could see the blood dribbling down his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and almost instantaneously the wound healed itself.

"I like it when women play rough….."

"Go to hell!"

"I've already been there. Nice place, really. Don't resist me, Claire…."

He leaned in and kissed her again. She had to admit, he was a hell of a kisser. This time she didn't resistas much. Her mind raced with the question of why she was doing this as she returned Wesker's kiss and moaned against his lips. He was glad to see her returning his interest. Albert Wesker wasn't a man who believed in relationships, though he was a man and believed in carnal pleasures. He finally pulled away from Claire and reached into his pocket. He removed what looked like an ordinary choker necklace and slipped it around her neck. She looked down at it and then back to him, realizing that he was undoing her leg restraints.

"That necklace you wear has a self-destruct mechanism. If you try anything, all I have to do is push a button and you'll be blown sky high. I'm going to release your binds so we can enjoy this encounter."

Once her binds were undone she threw herself onto him. Wesker fell back onto the table and let his hands roam over Claire's back as she lie atop him. She found herself kissing Wesker and enjoying it. The man was total slime but in this one moment Claire was definitely attracted to him. She removed his sunglasses and looked into his eyes before kissing him again. He reached back and placed his hands on her denim covered ass. God, it was tight and firm.

She stood and pulled Wesker up with her, gripping the collar of his shirt. She began unbuttoning it, exposing the toned muscles underneath. As his shirt fell to the floor Wesker literally ripped her tee shirt in half and snapped the clasp of her bra in half, letting it fall as well. He picked her up and began kissing her again. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up by gripping that oh so wonderful tight rear end of hers. After several more moments of kissing he placed her back on her feet and pushed her towards the table they were laying on a minute ago.

She struck it back first and smiled as the tall blond closed in on her. When he got close enough she grabbed his crotch and squeezed, feeling the stiffness there. He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him. She smiled seductively and then dropped to her knees. She worked at unfastening his belt and then undid his black pants. He watched as she reached in and pulled out his erection.

"Let me show you my specialty, Wesker."

Claire leaned in, taking his stiffened manhood into her mouth. She let it slide all the way to the back of her throat and held it there, wrapping her tongue around it over and over again. He placed a gloved hand atop her head and sighed deeply. She pulled her head back until just the tip was in her mouth and began to suckle it like one would drink through a straw. Her head slid forward again and she took more of him into her mouth. She flicked her tongue all around and began a motion of pulling him in and out, in and out. He gripped a handful of her hair and groaned and Claire pulled back. She looked up at Wesker with an evil grin and then took him back in all the way again and reached behind, grabbing at his ass.

"That's enough, Claire…"

His voice was still smooth and well spoken, even when he was getting blown. She stood and wiped at her mouth, removing some of the saliva that had dripped onto her chin. Wesker spun her around and pushed forward. She hit the table and leaned forward, leaving her in a very prone position. Behind her she could hear the sound of Wesker stripping, removing the rest of his clothes. He stopped behind her and unbuckled her belt and then pulled her jeans down just enough to expose the black boy cut panties she wore. He took a moment to take in the sight and then pulled them down as well.

Claire leaned forward even more and spread her legs, inviting Wesker to take her. He obliged as he leaned in behind her, lightly nibbling on her ear as he entered her. She gasped and pushed back against him until she felt his body pressed against her. She growled in a low voice and began to twirl her hips, working herself against the hardness that was inside her.

"Fuck me, Wesker. Right here, right now."

"My, aren't we pushy?"

She heard his chuckle as he stood up and obliged her again, thrusting into her. Her hands gripped the edge of the table and every time Wesker pushed into her she was pushing her hips back to meet him. She began to moan after a moment and it only encouraged him to push into her harder. She cried out when he smacked her firmly across one of her ass cheeks, so he did it again. Her cries became louder as Wesker fucked her and she could hear him moaning now.

The thought of what she was doing didn't matter. Wesker had her kidnapped to use her as bait to lure her older brother into a trap and now she was having sex with him. It didn't matter, he was an incredible lay and it had been a few months since the last time she had been with someone. Finally, it became too much. She gripped the table tightly again and her voice began to quiver as the rush of a long overdue orgasm hit her. Her entire body tightened up and she thrusted her ass at Wesker again as she cried out.

"OH GOD! WESKER!"

He felt her release as she tightened around him and some of her juices splashed against him. He slowed down his thrusts as she recovered. Once she was breathing somewhat normally he began thrusting into her again at a quickened pace. She started moaning again, but this time she just lie there, letting Wesker have his way with her. He tightened his grip on her hips and gritted his teeth, groaning through the clenched pearly whites. Claire called out.

"Come on, Wesker….I know you want to."

Her voice could be very sultry when she wanted it to be. He thrusted against her several more times and then pulled out of her. Claire pushed her ass out again as he stroked himself. With a loud moan she felt the warm liquid of his release splashing onto her exposed ass and it made her moan. She listened to the sounds behind her; Wesker breathing heavily and then zipping up. She stood and pulled her black panties back up and jumped when she felt Wesker give her a sharp spank. She laughed and then pulled her tight jeans back up.

"What are you going to do with me now, Albert?"

He stopped and turned back to her, looking at her over his shades which were resting on the brim of his nose. He pushed them up and tossed her his black button-down shirt since her tee was ripped into two pieces.

"The name is Wesker, and you can get dressed. You can come with me to the kitchen. Remember, if you try anything I'll set off your explosive. I also know you Redfields are very good at improvisation. Just remember that if you do bypass my little choker, this compound is filled with armed men. Not even a Redfield could get past all of them."

"You're good, Wesker…..Real good."

He opened the door by swiping his access card and turned back to her, upper body exposed since she had his shirt. He slipped the card into his pocket and gave her that Wesker smile with one canine exposed.

"I know."


	4. The Bitch in The Red Dress

The communications tower was silent. Jack Krauser found himself all alone atop the radio broadcasting point. He sat in a chair next to the main console and looked down at all the switches and buttons; what a bore. He propped his feet up on the control deck and drew his long, metallic knife, staring into it. He loved his knife. It was much more accurate, made no sounds, and never required ammunition. It was the perfect killing machine. His blue eyes looked at the reflection there and he smiled evilly. He began tossing the blade into the air and catching it as it came down. Any normal person was bound to catch the blade and slice open their hand, but Krauser was too good for that. He trusted his blade more than any gun, or any person for that matter, and it trusted him.

Behind him the door opened and he turned to look over his shoulder. If it was one of Saddler's grunts he'd send the poor bastard on his way. In stepped a beautiful Asian woman with cropped black hair and a sleek red dress. Ada Wong. He never did like her. She seemed to weasel her way into Wesker's employment and always seemed to have her own motivations behind everything she did. Krauser didn't trust her and she knew that. She used it to her advantage just to piss him off.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress……What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet an accomplice, Jack?"

The knife flew through the air and slammed into the wall right next to her head. He had missed on purpose, solely to send her a message. He really did hate her and was waiting for a reason to kill her so she'd be out of the way. Ada looked at the blade and chuckled. Men were so petty.

"The name is Krauser, you slut! That was your warning shot."

"Tough man, Krauser. Threatening women now are we?"

She loved to piss him off, it was her favorite pastime. He quickly kipped up out of his chair and moved towards her, throwing his fist at her. Ada ducked to the side and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back. He came around with his other elbow aiming for her temple but she ducked that too and kicked him in the small of his back. He staggered forward into the wall and came back with a standing sidekick. She jumped back and then drew her gun, lining up the red dot in the middle of his forehead. He stood his ground, growling at her behind clenched teeth.

"You may be quick, Krauser. But not even a jacked up freak like you can avoid a bullet at this range."

He knew she was right. Krauser snatched his knife from the nearby wall and quickly resheathed it. Ada chuckled to herself in victory as she watched Jack walk away. He was a good soldier and more than a match for anybody on the island. The only reason she had one-upped him was because of her speed and fast reaction times. As she lowered the gun she made her mistake. Krauser spun the heel of his boot around and kicked the Blacktail from her hand. She grabbed for the knife on her leg but he was too close. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her back into a locker. She grunted as she tried to break free but his grip was too strong. He was already a strong man to begin with, but after going through the Los Illuminados Initiation and taking the Plaga into his body, he was even more powerful. She growled back at him and stared him in the eye. She spit in his face and he only chuckled.

"Now you're mine. I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I don't see why Wesker even keeps you around. Saddler doesn't even know you're connected to me. If he found out, the plan would be ruined. Maybe I should just kill you now and save everyone a lot of trouble."

"You aren't man enough for it, Jack. You're all talk."

Ada grunted in pain and doubled over as Krauser's knee slammed into her stomach. She found herself on her knees gasping for breath. Her stomach hurt like hell from the powerful blow and she now had no air in her lungs. As she coughed and sputtered Krauser laughed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He sneered at her.

"While you're down there I should make you work for me."

"I swear to God I'll bite off anything you put near me, you bastard."

He wrapped a massive hand around her throat and lifted her up with ease. He slammed her into the locker again, this time denting the door, and looked at her with cold, unfeeling eyes. Thoughts of killing her now passed through his mind. He could solve his problem and blame one of the soldiers on the island when he reported back to Wesker. It was the prefect crime. As he held her up off the ground she swung a foot forward and gave him a powerful kick to the stomach. He dropped her and bent forward and she responded by round-housing him in the chest. He staggered back, holding his chest and she moved forward again, delivering another roundhouse kick to his jaw that made him fly into the wall. As Ada stood in a defensive position she heard him chuckle. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and he was smiling.

"Not bad…for a woman. I'm tired of your games now, bitch."

He reached to his waist and snagged a blue grenade from it. He tossed it towards her and then turned, shielding his eyes. The explosion released no shrapnel but it emitted a very bright flash of light. Ada screamed and staggered to the side blinded. She could see nothing but flashes of various colors and she felt disoriented. That fucker had tossed a flash grenade at her and she couldn't act fast enough. In her blinded state Krauser moved towards her and delivered a powerful punch to the stomach before shoving her towards the nearby table. As she lay bent over it still experiencing the effects of the grenade he moved behind her and slammed his knife in the table beside her.

"Insurance. Try anything and I'll cut you apart. I'm tired of your games and dealing with you. Maybe I should have gotten my kicks off with that blonde bimbo when I had the chance to."

As her orientation came back she realized what was happening. The back of her dress had been unzipped and something was going on. She could feel Krauser kissing the smooth skin. Even worse was when she felt him pressed against her ass. He was going to have his way with her and she couldn't do anything about it! She tried to sit up and found herself being shoved back down as Krauser grabbed the back of her head and shoved her. She was pinned under his strength and wouldn't be able to break away.

"Let me go, Jack!"

"When I'm done. Have you seen the women on this place? Homely farming types…..ugh. You're the first attractive woman I've seen in…..I can't remember."

She jumped when she felt his blade travel across her back, cutting her. She could feel her blood trickling down her back and she shivered when she felt his tongue. He was sick. He had cut her and was lapping up her blood like some dog having a drink of water. As the cut continued to bleed he kept licking it up and finally settled on placing his lips over the wound and suckling it. When it finally stopped bleeding and began to clot he pulled away, satisfied. Ada felt the back of her dress being hitched up and she shivered again as Krauser placed both hands on her ass and squeezed, feeling up her cheeks. She could hear him mumbling to himself as he felt up the soft mounds.

"I've always loved a woman with a great ass. You're definitely my type."

"Ugh! GO TO HELL, KRAUSER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE WE LEAVE THIS ISLAND! YOU HEAR ME!"

"Hahahaha….idle threats mean nothing to me."

Krauser let go of her ass and slipped his hands into the waistband of her panties. He slowly pulled them down to about mid-leg and admired her smooth skin. He exhaled with a smile on his face and began to unzip his cammo combat pants. Ada knew what was coming and found herself totally disgusted. Krauser was not a man she found attractive and she was very selective about the men she slept with. She gasped when she felt Krauser's hand pulling her cheeks apart and groaned when she felt the stiffness pressing against her tight entrance. She closed her eyes and grunted, stamping her foot onto the ground.

"You bastard! How dare you!"

He didn't even bother replying to her. He kept pushing forward, slowly forcing his erectness into her ass. She slammed her fist into the table as she felt her body stretching to accommodate the new addition. Her teeth gritted as little by little it slipped into her more. It hurt like hell but she wouldn't cry out. Krauser was a sadist and she didn't want to give him the joy of hearing her cry in pain. She growled at him and just took it, trying to think of something else to take her mind off the fact she was being raped by Jack Krauser. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened as she realized his entire member was now in her. A moan of pleasure escaped from her as he pulled back and then pushed himself in; getting in easier this time but still rough. As Krauser began his rhythm of thrusting in and out of her Ada groaned, actually starting to enjoy herself; as was evident by the newfound wetness she felt between her legs.

He would never know. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was actually turning her on now. That failed as she found herself groaning with each thrust that Krauser delivered. The pain was getting less and a feeling of pleasure was coming as his stiffness moved in and out of her ass. One of her hands slipped back and she slid her middle finger into herself, gasping.

"I knew you would enjoy this. Even an Ice Bitch needs to get laid."

If she wasn't in the throngs of pleasure she would have said something back to him. Ada began to finger herself and push back to meet Krauser's thrusts. She whimpered and began to bite down on her lower lip as the pleasure grew within her. As her groans carried on it only made Krauser push into her faster and harder. He indeed was a sadist and loved to hear people scream, but he had an even bigger love of hearing women scream. He wanted Ada Wong to scream and he knew she would soon.

His thrusts continued and he could feel his own release coming as Ada now shoved two fingers in and out of herself. Suddenly she tossed her back and cried out as her body stiffened and she released; her juices splashing against him. He stopped his movements, keeping still as she came hard. She groaned for a good moment after the intense orgasm and then felt Krauser moving again, still thrusting into her.

"Jack….."

Her voice was soft and low. The call of his name was ignored as he pulled out of her. There was a sudden feeling of relief for Ada as the large intruder left her most private area and she was relieved it was over. When Krauser grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up she met him with a confused look. The back zipper of her dress was undone so it didn't take long for the red material to fall exposing her upper body. Using his other hand he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, watching the flimsy piece of lace fall. He shoved her down to her knees and she whimpered under his strength as she went down.

He placed his dripping member between her breasts and began to slide it up and down between the soft pieces of flesh. Ada pushed them together forming a tighter friction across his member. As she did Krauser began to breathe faster and closed his eyes. She heard his groans and knew what was about to happen. A long stream of white sprayed onto her chest and splashed onto her face. She coughed and spit as some of the warm stickiness got into her mouth. She really hated that. She fell forward and placed a hand on her throat, spitting and gagging as Krauser's release was on her face and some in her mouth. Some of it was even in her hair now. As she contended with her problem Krauser zipped up and reached into his pocket. He tossed a red handkerchief on the floor in front of her. She spit again, getting the last of the unwanted fluid out of her mouth and saw the cloth before her. She heard Krauser's words and it only caused her more anger. He snatched his knife from the table and walked off.

"You disgust me. Clean yourself up, you whore."

She heard the door open and close as he left and she grabbed the handkerchief, wiping his semen from her cheeks. She knew Leon was here and if he didn't kill the son of a bitch, she would. No one messed with Ada Wong. Nobody that got to live.


	5. Her Best Escort

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the night as Leon and Ashley moved through the village. Ashley suddenly stopped and leaned against a nearby tree in an attempt to recover a little energy. She had been doing her best to keep up with Leon; sprinting along with him and holding behind him when they encountered one of those "Ganados" or whatever it was he called the people that lived here. She wasn't in bad shape, but she wasn't a trained agent like Leon. Realizing Ashley had stopped Leon halted in his trek and turned back to look at her. It had begun to rain and her blonde hair was now wet and stringy, clinging around her face. The rain had also managed to wash some of the dirt from her face and, as Leon noticed, it made her top stick to her body.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked up at him and just stared blankly. The obvious answer was no, considering she had been kidnapped, taken to some distant European village, locked in a church, and so far had been running with an Agent sent by her father in hopes of getting out. She exhaled deeply and then ran her hands through her hair, twisting it to get some of the rainwater out.

"Yeah….just a little tired. Can we stop for a few minutes?"

"……Sure, we'll take a few minutes."

Leon was a little weary of stopping now. He had busted Ashley out, and right now the whole village was looking for them and stopping would allow them to catch up. As Ashley slid down to the ground and leaned back against the tree Leon moved next to her and sat down. If they did have an encounter, he could fend them off. Ashley's safety was still his number one priority however. That meant he could only fight when necessary since he couldn't fight off hording villagers and keep an eye on Ashley at the same time.

Ashley turned to look at Leon, stopping to really get a look at him for the first time. He was a handsome man indeed; longish light brown hair, brown eyes, a strong jaw line, and slim, pink lips. She could also tell by the way his shirt fit to his upper body he was in shape. That only made sense considering his job. When his eyes met hers she quickly looked away. Of all the things to be happening now, she didn't need Leon to realize she was checking him out.

"So…."

Ashley spoke in a soft tone. Leon looked to her again. This time he noticed her. Chin length blonde hair, brown eyes, and as he could tell by her wet top clinging to her, she had a great figure. He moved his eyes up to meet hers, listening.

"Tell me something about yourself, Leon. We….don't even know each other."

Leon chuckled softly and cut her a small grin. She did have a point. All he knew of her was she was the President's daughter and a twenty year old college student. All she knew of him was his name was Leon and he was sent to rescue her. He spoke to her in a soft, somewhat husky voice as he stretched, relaxing for the first time since arriving in this nightmare.

"Let's not get too into my life. All you need to know is my name is Leon, I'm a government agent, and your father sent me here to rescue you."

He wasn't being mean; he was just being honest with her. She knew all she needed to know about him. She looked at him for a moment and then stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting motion. He sighed and turned away to reload his handgun.

"Fine….ask me some questions and I'll answer them."

"Okay, Agent Kennedy. How old are you?"

"That's a little unusual. I'm 27….."

Ashley watched him eject the empty clip from the gun and then slam in another one before pulling the handle back. It was all one smooth motion and it seemed so fluid, like something from a movie.

"I have another question…..are you seeing anyone?"

His eyebrows shot up and he turned to look at her. She was coming on to him at a time like this? Maybe it some weird form of "Stockholm Syndrome", just not that extreme. Before he could say anything they were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and rambling, almost incoherent Spanish. He jumped up to his feet and grabbed Ashley by the wrist, yanking her up as well. He spun around to see a group of the Ganados crossing the bridge and heading right towards them.

"COME ON!"

Leon yelled as he took off, pulling her along for the ride. He fired off two quick shots at the crowd of approaching villagers. One of them fell forward and the others trampled right over him, not even stopping as one of their own fell. Up ahead Leon noticed a cabin. It was the only possible escape for them at the moment. He kicked open the door and took a quick survey. It was empty, thank God. He pulled Ashley inside and slammed the door shut, leaning against it with his shoulder pressed tightly to keep it closed.

On the other side of the room a figure moved. Leon spun with his gun drawn and noticed a familiar face, his old buddy Luis who ran off earlier. The tall Spaniard tossed him what looked like the leg from a table and he used it to lock the door. Leon looked to Luis and then to Ashley who had that same look of fear on her face. Outside he could hear the Ganados speaking amongst themselves and some were starting to bang against the door and the windows. Luis drew his gun as Leon turned to Ashley.

"Small world, eh amigo?"

Luis spoke in his usual laid back down with a bit of humor. The man even had that attitude when they were in danger of being killed. Leon looked to his new friend and then back to Ashley.

"This is Luis. He helped me out earlier. He's cool."

Hearing Leon introduce him and give his approval helped to ease Ashley's nerves. She nodded to Luis and he smiled at her. Before he had the chance to make an inappropriate comment to her one of the windows shattered, bringing his attention back to more urgent matters. Leon spun around and aimed his gun as a torch wielding villager began climbing through the window.

"Ashley! Go upstairs and hide! Don't come out until Luis or I tell you it's safe. GO!"

The girl took off for the stairs as Leon braced himself for the upcoming fight. It was just he and Luis versus however many of the villagers outside. Upstairs Ashley found an armoire which was just tall enough for her to fit in. She quickly opened it up and stepped inside, pulling the door shut after her. She could see a little through the openings in the wood, but not much. Downstairs she heard the sounds of gunfire, Leon and Luis yelling, and the villagers snarling like wild animals.

"LUIS! DUCK!"

Luis bowed down as Leon fired off his Red9, taking out a Ganado coming up from behind with a pitchfork. Luis acted quickly, returning the favor as a Ganado rushed at Leon from behind. It seemed like this whole thing would never end! Leon ran forward and kicked one right in the face which caused him to fall back and slam into a few of his friends.

Upstairs a window shattered as a ladder hit it and Ashley screamed in shock. She quickly covered her mouth and sucked in her lips, hoping that one of the villagers hadn't heard her. Leon and Luis couldn't get to her, she was alone locked in a big wooden box and relying on no one finding her until the fight was over. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept listening to the battle taking place on the first floor.

"They're pulling back!"

The voice belonged to Leon and it sounded close. Luis stood next to one of the shattered windows and looked out. Sure enough, a handful of the remaining Ganados were retreating from the cabin. Both men expelled empty cartridges from their weapons and began reloading. Hearing things had calmed down Ashley slowly opened the door and peeked out. She saw Leon and Luis and no one else. She stepped out and cleared her throat.

Both men turned to look at her. Luis seemed a little suspicious of her but Leon was actually smiling, glad she was okay. Luis turned back to Leon and said something in a low voice before patting him on the shoulder and moving to head down the stairs. After hearing the door open and close Ashley moved to Leon. She stepped into a hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He had just saved her life again.

"Thanks, Leon. You really are incredible."

"Hey, I'm doing my job. I have to make sure you get home safely."

He looked out the shattered window again checking to see if anymore villagers were approaching. All was quiet outside. The only sounds were the light drizzle of rain and the wildlife. Leon walked to a nearby table and sat down, dropping his gun on the table. Ashley followed him. There were no other chairs so she sat on the table itself. Leon's eyes traveled up to hers and he just stared at her.

"Can you show me how to shoot a gun?"

That caught his attention. He blinked several times and then gave her a confused look. Little Ms President wanted firepower? He looked down at the table to his Red9 and then back to her.

"Sure…..I guess. Though right now we need to stay on the move and conserve ammo. Hey….when we get back to America, I'll give you a private lesson myself. Sound good?"

Ashley smiled for the first time in about a week. She looked Leon right in the eye and nodded. She had full plans of holding him to that. She continued to watch Leon as if studying him. There was just something about him that made him almost too appealing. She had to make her move now. They were safe for awhile and all alone. She began to fidget with her bracelet and let it fall to the floor.

"Whoa….it slipped."

Leon glanced up just as she stood from sitting on the table. Ashley bent over full in a way she knew would catch his attention. He did notice as her plaid skirt rose up just a little too much and he caught a glimpse of cute, little white panties. He looked away quickly since she was his boss's daughter and maybe a tad too young.

After picking up her bracelet she slipped it back on while walking towards him. Leon had gone back to looking out the window and didn't notice how close she was until he felt a weight on his lap. Ashley sat down right on his lap and smiled at him. A little taken back he tried to push her away until she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened as he felt her soft lips pressing against his. Still confused by her sudden actions he found himself unable to speak as her hands moved to the back of his head and not only pulled himself closer but began running her fingers through his locks.

When she finally pulled away he looked at her not sure of what to say. She just smiled at him coyly and ran a single finger down his chest and then back up again. Ashley leaned over and flicked her tongue over his ear and whispered softly to him. He felt her weight shift again, this time moving from resting on his leg to brushing against his crotch. He let out a small gasp.

"Oh….so you liked that…"

She was sitting on his lap with her right side facing towards him, though she was looking away. Her hips began to grind which caused her butt to rub against his crotch. Almost instantly Ashley felt him go stiff and she smiled to herself. She stood from his lap and took a few steps back.

"Leon….I really do like you. You're brave and handsome and you've saved my life at least three times tonight….Let me show my gratitude."

"Ashley, I…."

He wasn't even sure what to say; he was cut off as he watched her begin to strip. Off came her top and then she unfastened her skirt, letting it fall as well. The matching white bra and panty set did seem a little juvenile, but her figure proved she was womanly and made up for any childish undergarments she had on. She stopped in front of him and looked down.

"You can touch me, Leon….Don't freak out on me because of who my Daddy is."

It almost seemed a little too surreal. This attractive little blonde was interested in him like this? He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and began to caress the smooth skin. It felt wonderful. Ashley stood there in front of him, letting his hands roam all over her body. His gloved hands on her legs sent small tingles through her and she sighed contently. She straightened suddenly when she felt him firmly kneading the even softer flesh of her butt. She let out a small giggle.

"So, you like girl's asses, huh Leon?"

He didn't even respond to her. He pulled her down onto his lap again and this time he began kissing her. She didn't hesitate in kissing him back and all too willingly opened her mouth up to accept his tongue. Between the kiss and the strong arms wrapped around her, it was all too good. Finally Ashley broke away from the kiss and smiled.

"If you liked this….you'll like this…."

She slid off from his lap and moved to kneel in front of him. Her hands ran up his thighs and one rested between his legs, giving a firm squeeze to what she knew was waiting for her. As she unbuckled his belt and went to work on his pants he slid his shirt off and dropped it. Ashley actually stopped and looked at his toned, muscular body. He really was in good shape. She cleared her throat and finished unbuttoning his pants.

One hand reached in and pulled out his erect manhood. She stared at it for a long moment before leaning in and taking the top portion into her mouth. Leon groaned and leaned back in the chair as he felt Ashley's tongue wrapping around him and little by little began to take more into her warm mouth. With slightly more than half in her mouth she began a light sucking motion and pulled her head back. She listened to Leon make small moaning noises and continued to run her hands over his thighs.

She dropped her head down again, this time taking all of him in. She held her breath as she felt him touching the back of her throat. After holding him in for several seconds she pulled back and began to take him in again. Leon closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying what was being done to him. It really was the best, and most for that matter, action he had in quite some time.

Finally she pulled away and stood at him, running the back of her hand across her mouth and smiling. Leon stood and moved towards her and she smiled at him the whole time, waiting to see what was going to happen. He stopped in front of her and looked down, showing his own smile. Ashley reached out and wrapped her hand around him, slowly pulling her hand back in a stroking motion.

"I want you, Leon…..Please…."

"How can I disobey a request from you? You are the boss."

"Damn right."

She said with a chuckle and reached back, unclasping her bra. She watched Leon strip the rest of his clothes off and began to finish undressing herself. With both of them now fully nude she moved forward, lightly pouncing on him. Leon fell back with Ashley on top of him. He looked up and saw a serious look on her face as she straddled his waist. Her hips raised and then began to lower, slowly sliding over him. He felt the soft, warm walls of her insides moving over him and it was incredibly pleasing.

She bounced and he grabbed onto her hips. She bit down onto her bottom lip and placed her hands on his chest, bouncing up and down atop him. Each movement caused him to push into her harder and it was good for both of them. Ashley let out a small moaning sound and began to move faster. Leon groaned and tightened his grasp on her hips.

"Ashley……"

She looked down at him, her brown eyes looking into his. He was an amazing man. He traveled all the way over here just to find her, risked his very life to save hers, and he was a great lay too. Ashley continued to grind herself forward while bouncing. Her breathing picked up and she put more power behind her movements.

"Leon! Ugh!"

Ashley called out and Leon too began to breathe faster and harder. Ashley let her head fall back and began to inhale deeply. Leon's eyes closed and he bit into his bottom lip as he felt her tightening herself. His low voice let out an almost animal like growl as she stopped moving and fully tightened around him. Ashley could feel the movements of Leon releasing inside of her and that was it. Her own body tensed and a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her body tingled with an almost burning sensation and she had to bite into her lip to keep from screaming.

She stood a few feet away, putting her clothes back on. She slid her underwear back on and turned to look at Leon as he buckled his belt and then reached for the gun on the table and slipped it onto his side. She walked across the small upstairs room in her orange top and white panties and stopped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned back to look at her and smiled.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

"I think we put in some good overtime…..Agent Kennedy."

"Yeah….that's a cute name. Now come on. We have to get moving before somebody finds us. Luis isn't here this time to help me."


	6. Be Careful What You Ask For

Jill sat on a stool in the bar, staring down at the beer bottle before her. It had been a long day and the simple joy of alcohol made the afternoon a little better. She ran a hand through her chin length brown hair and picked up the bottle, taking a sip. Her eyes moved to look around the room; mostly blue collar working types enjoying their own afternoons after putting in a day's work. Though she knew the kind of work she did was a lot different from the jobs the fellow bar patrons had. While they may have had hands-on physical labor jobs, they weren't dealing with zombies and investigating mega conglomerates.

As Jill glanced down to her watch she could feel the presence of someone behind her. She turned with beer in hand to see one of her teammates. Claire Redfield stood in front of her in her usual garb of too tight jeans, a black tee shirt with the name of some rock band on it, and her hair pulled back in a very simple ponytail. Seeing the casual attire made Jill stop and evaluate her own outfit: faded jeans, a light blue pullover tee, and an old pair of black sneakers. She looked back up to the younger sister of her S.T.A.R.S partner and nodded.

"Claire…."

"Jill. Mind if I join you for a drink? I could really go for something right now."

Jill arched an eyebrow and just stared at Claire for a long moment. Finally she sighed and turned to face away from the younger Redfield. Claire moved to sit on the stool next to Jill's and leaned forward so she could look at her.

"Come on….buy me a beer. I'll pay you back later."

"Claire, you aren't old enough to drink. Besides, what would Chris say if he found out I was giving alcohol to a minor?"

"I'm not a minor! I'm 19!"

"Yeah, two years under the drinking age. Now shut up and just order something not alcoholic."

Claire sighed heavily, finally giving in. When the tender returned she declined the offer for a drink and turned her attention back to Jill. She had heard of all the S.T.A.R.S members from Chris but had only met them a few months ago. Jill was the most interesting out of the entire group. Barry had a fatherly image to him and Rebecca was a little too geeky. That only left Jill and Claire had taken an instant liking to her. She watched Jill drink from her bottle and let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on, please! We don't have to tell Chris and it isn't like I haven't drank before. I am in college, remember?"

"Shut up, brat! I swear I'm this far from spanking you right here in front of everyone!"

Claire shot up both eyebrows at that remark. Jill definitely seemed serious but Claire didn't really believe her. She turned away and looked down at the bar, placing her hand on the side of her face to stop Jill from seeing her smile. She was distracted from this when she heard Jill order another beer from the tender and then felt the cool bottle being pressed against her skin. She turned to see Jill holding the bottle out to her.

"Why?"

"Because I know you need it. You've been working with us for the past three weeks and I know how this whole Anti-Umbrella thing can stress you. Go on, it'll be our secret. If Chris finds out, I'm dead though, so you better not tell him."

"Promise."

Claire said as she took the bottle and took a quick sip from it. She took another drink and then sat the bottle down on the bar. She turned back to look at Jill and smiled at her. Jill noticed the smile and gave a small grin back.

"So, Jill….Do you think Chris and Barry will really take us all to Europe?"

"Maybe. They want to go after the Umbrella HQ in Paris since it seems like the French Division pulls the strings for the American branch. It's still a little ways off though so you can relax some."

The next half hour flew by as the two women found themselves in more talk about Umbrella, what had happened to Raccoon City, and what was next for the remaining S.T.A.R.S and the others of the underground Anti-Umbrella Movement who had joined them. Jill glanced down at her watch and realized what time it was. She sat down the now empty beer bottle and glanced over to Claire.

"Hey, come on. It's getting late and I hate being in this place when the night crowd moves in."

"Freaks, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Drunks, all touchy and grabby and wanting to dance. Plus I've put in a day helping Chris and Barry. That reminds me, since Chris is most likely working through the night at the office, you want to stay at my apartment? It sucks being by yourself."

Claire nodded and the two ladies left the bar before they'd have to deal with grabby drunks. Out in the parking lot Claire straddled her Harley and slipped her helmet on. Jill was on the other side of the parking lot climbing into her own car. As Jill's car cranked up Claire waited since she had to follow her back to her apartment. The motorcycle revved up loudly and then purred like a kitten as it took off out onto the road.

Jill slid her key into the door and opened it up. Claire followed her into the apartment and took a look around. The apartment was small, but large enough for one person. White walls, a couch, loveseat, a coffee table, and a small stand with a TV/VCR combo, nothing too fancy for a living room. Jill removed her sneakers and walked through the living room towards the kitchen. Claire slid her leather jacket off and tossed it on the back of the loveseat and then worked on taking her combat boots off. Once they were off she wiggled her toes a moment and then moved to sit on the couch. A moment later Jill returned with two cans of Dr. Pepper and handed one to Claire. The cans popped open and both women took a long drink. Claire sat her can down on the coffee table and looked to Jill.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I appreciate it."

"It's fine. You're my partner's little sister and that makes you a good friend to me. It's easier to sleep at night knowing you aren't alone too."

As Jill reached for her drink again she could feel Claire's eyes on her. She looked to the younger woman as she drank from the can. Claire was just smiling at her with a mischievous look in her eyes. It was too much of an invitation. Jill sat her soft drink can down and eyed the brunette.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Back at the bar….when you said you'd spank me. Did you mean it?"

Jill let out a laugh and folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the couch. She narrowed her eyes at Claire and smiled at her. Claire kept waiting for an answer and Jill finally gave in. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been known for my interest in that, though really I said it to shut you up since you wouldn't stop asking me to buy you a beer. Why? Have you been a naughty girl, Claire?"

Jill chuckled to herself and remained pressed against the couch back. Claire leaned forward to rest her elbows on her legs and chewed on her bottom lip a moment. Her mind was racing with the thought of what she wanted to do. Jill was a very sexy woman and Claire would love nothing more than to throw herself onto her and kiss her and caress her. Was Jill like that? She was a usual "tough cop woman" form what Claire had seen. The risk had to be taken. Finally she turned to look at Jill and that was when Jill noticed the look Claire was giving her. The younger of the two Redfields leaned over and kissed her. It was quick but Jill still felt it. She blinked several times and then grinned. She had just been kissed by another woman but it mattered not. Personal lives were never asked about so Jill never had a reason to disclose her bisexuality. Thoughts of she was kissing a good friend's sister mattered not. They were both adults and this was consensual. She would enjoy it.

"You kissed me….."

"I know….sorry. I've just wanted to do that for awhile now. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, that was a little uncalled for. I think you need to be punished for that, Claire."

Jill's voice was suddenly stern and had a hint of sexuality to it that wasn't there before. The S.T.A.R.S. member eyed Claire and suddenly grabbed her by the wrist. Before Claire realized what was happening she was lying over Jill's lap. She jumped when she felt a sharp smack across her denim covered ass. She gasped and Jill hit her again, striking the other cheek. The pattern continued with Jill's hand repeatedly coming down spanking one cheek and then the other. After a moment Jill stopped and just rested her hand across Claire's ass.

"I think that was nice for a warm up. Stand up, now. Get those jeans off and then you're right back over my lap."

She gave Claire a softer pat and she took that was her cue. She stood and unfastened her brown belt before tugging her jeans down. She peeled the denim away and stepped out of them, revealing a sleek pair of red panties. Jill cleared her throat and motioned for Claire to return, which she did. As Claire laid back across Jill's lap she could feel the older woman caressing the smooth skin of her backside.

"You're already a little pink. Guess my hand hits a little harder than I remember. I still say it should be a little pinker though."

Claire had no time to respond as Jill began spanking her. A swat to the left cheek, then the right, then two more on the left to another three on the right. She began to squirm as her butt really did start to sting and burn as Jill's hand kept raining down. She jumped and cried out at one particularly hard swat. Jill only responded by spanking her hard again. Jill finally stopped when she saw how red Claire's ass had become. She smiled realizing it was almost the same color as her underwear was. She lightly patted Claire's stinging rear.

"Stand up."

Claire moved to stand up and instantly began rubbing her sore butt. She smiled at Jill as she stepped towards her. Jill leaned over and planted a firm kiss on Claire's lips. The two women stood there lip locked, their lips pressing together in a soft kiss. Jill moved a little closer and placed her hands on Claire's sides. She turned her head to the side and gently pushed her tongue past Claire's lips and into her mouth. The two began a game of "Tongue Tag" and both let out soft whimpers. Jill felt two hands reach back and grope her ass through the material of her jeans and she responded by smacking Claire's ass again firmly.

"Ow!"

Jill pulled away from the kiss and suddenly grabbed Claire by the neck. She forced the younger woman to her knees and gave her a condescending stare. She was really getting into "Dom" mode now. Her voice took on a new sharpness.

"You don't touch me unless I tell you to. You're my servant and do as I say. Understood?"

This game had just gotten a lot more fun. Claire nodded and tried to hide her smile. This was really her fantasy come to life since she was attracted to Jill and was a little more than interested in the "Dom and Sub" game. Jill eyed her still and sneered.

"I'm going to my room for a minute. When I come back I want you stripped and standing in the corner."

Jill turned and headed down the small hallway. When she was gone Claire stood and began removing the rest of her clothes. Her tee shirt went overhead and to the floor and was followed quickly by her bra. She finally slipped out of her panties and moved to stand in the corner. She was still feeling the stinging effects of the spanking Jill gave her and she was also feeling a little damp at the thought of what Jill was going to do next.

"I'm glad to see you did what I said."

Jill stepped back into the living room and saw Claire standing in the corner. She smiled and moved to stand behind the girl. Though Claire hadn't seen yet Jill had changed her attire. She was stripped down to her own black panties and nothing else. She leaned in behind Claire and pressed herself against the other woman. Claire let out a soft moan and pushed herself back to rub her bottom against Jill's crotch. It felt good so Jill allowed it. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. Finally when she had enough she wrapped an arm around Claire's neck in an almost chokehold and began to nibble on her ear.

"Listen, Claire. I have something I want you to do. Open your mouth for me."

Claire obliged and not a moment later felt something smooth slip into her mouth. It took only seconds to realize Jill was holding a dildo and slipping it into her mouth. Claire formed a circle with her mouth around the toy and began to suckle it. Jill began a motion of pulling it in and out and sighed contently as she watched Claire blow the sex toy. She smiled to herself and began to push it further, almost causing Claire to gag. Finally after she had seen enough she pulled it away and spun Claire around to face her.

"You did a good job. Now that I'm pleased, I want to please you….."

Her voice trailed off and Claire watched her with curious eyes. She watched Jill drop to her knees and pull her legs apart some. Claire gasped and nearly jumped through the ceiling when she felt Jill's tongue on her. Her knees shook slightly and she groaned as Jill immediately began devouring her private area. She knew what she was doing too, which gave Claire the impression this wasn't Jill's first time going down on a woman. She felt her knees going even weaker and sucked in a harsh breath. Jill's tongue moved up and down in quick motions and then pushed into her which nearly made Claire orgasm right then and there. The feeling of Jill's smooth hands on her thighs and tongue probing inside of her was becoming too much. She began to breathe faster and began grinding herself against Jill's face. As her breathing increased along with her whimpers she reached down and grabbed Jill's hair, pulling her even closer. With a loud shriek Claire's knees gave out and she nearly fell to the ground as her orgasm hit. The sensation ran through her entire body and she was stiffened.

"It seems like you enjoyed it….."

Claire was too out of breath to even respond. She just smiled at Jill while gasping for air and nodded. Jill leaned over and kissed her. As Claire returned the kiss she could taste the sweet juices on the other woman's lips and she flicked her tongue out, licking Jill's lips. When the kiss had passed Jill pulled away and smiled.

"I have something else I want to use on you. I think you'll like it."

"Oh?"

"Hold on…."

Jill stood up and walked back to the coffee table where she had placed a few things. Claire watched her, taking great notice of the wonderful ass Jill was in possession of. She made a mental note that she would have to be on the giving end of the spanking next time since Jill's ass was so perfect it. She sighed and leaned back against the wall while waiting.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see yet."

Jill's voice was stern again so Claire obeyed. She could hear something and that made her that much more curious. She heard footsteps and then Jill's voice again. She opened her eyes and they went wide again. Using some type of harness, Jill had the same dildo from before attached to herself. It wasn't like Claire didn't know what a strapon was, but she had never seen one up close before.

"This is my little private weapon. The other end pushes into me when it moves so I get enjoyment from it too. Come on, lie on your back."

Even though she had just orgasmed, what was coming next made her excited again. She lied down on her back and spread her legs. Jill moved to lie in front of her and leaned in closer. She leaned in closer and began kissing Claire again. As the two kissed Claire felt the lubricated phallus enter her and she gasped against Jill's mouth. The older woman began moving, pushing her hips forward and Claire wrapped her legs around Jill's waist.

Jill pulled back from the kiss and straightened out. She grabbed onto Claire's hips and began thrusting into her with more power. Hearing Claire moan and the rubbing of the dildo against her caused her to close her eyes and breathe heavily through her nose. It was very good. She picked up her breathing and reached forward, moving her hands from Claire's hips up to her breasts. She slipped a hand over each fleshy mound and began to softly caress. She could feel Claire's nipples hardening under her palm which only added more excitement to the mood.

"Jill! Ahhh!"

"It's okay, Claire….Cum for me, baby."

Claire closed her eyes and gritted her teeth feeling the second impending orgasm. She growled as her body stiffened and then released. Only a moment later Jill thrust her hips a few more times and then tightened as her orgasm hit. Both women let out cries at the same time and then Jill fell atop of her. Claire stroked Jill's hair and could feel the perspiration on her. Both women breathed heavily, just lying motionless now to recover.

Jill and Claire lay under the warm comforter of Jill's double bed. The lights were off except for a bedside lamp and Claire was resting with her head on Jill's chest and Jill was stroking her hair. Both women were now showered, still nude, and ready for a good night of sleep. Claire looked up at Jill and smiled at her.

"That was really amazing, Jill. I never knew you had that side to you."

Jill smiled and let out a small laugh. She stroked Claire's damp hair and nodded. She did have a very healthy libido and a few kinks.

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't really plan any of that, it just happened y'know. But how can I resist when such a pretty girl kisses me and things just begin?"

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Of course, I do. You're a very pretty girl, Claire."

"Thanks."

Claire leaned up for a quick kiss for which Jill happily obliged. After their lips parted Jill winked at her. Now she had something of her own she wanted to say.

"Don't worry, this will stay between us. I won't tell Chris I did his little sister and we won't let any of the guys in the group know either since they'd probably want to watch or something. You know how men are."

"Oh yeah. They'd probably ask me a million questions about what you do. But really, I had fun tonight, Jill."

Jill caressed Claire's cheek as the younger girl slipped down to lie beside her on the bed. The two moved closer, snuggling with each other. Claire tossed her leg over Jill's side as she reached back and turned the lamp off.

"Good night, Claire…."


	7. American Woman, Stay Away From Me

Another one of the "carriers" fell after a splatter of M16 rounds lodged into its cranium above the left eye. With a final toiling gasp it shuddered and then went limp as dark blood pooled in front of it. Carlos wiped his brow and then moved on. Ever since dropping down from the helicopter it had been an endless wave of these "people" and not one normal human. Carlos had watched most of his platoon die; Henriksen went down with his gun still blazing as a horde of them surrounded him, Doyle had put his rifle under his chin and pulled the trigger, and just forty-five minutes after being bitten, Carlos had to put down Yuri when he turned on him.

"Why won't this end! MIERDA! MIERDA!"

Carlos yelled out as two more of the slow, staggering creatures stumbled into the alley. One was female, looked to be a High School girl which was made obvious since she was wearing a tattered Cheerleading outfit. The other was an older man, obese with a large belly hanging out of an unbuttoned shirt. Some of his intestines were hanging freely, swaying as he moved; if Carlos hadn't of seen worse while working in South America he probably would have vomited at the sight. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his M16 as he raised it.

"VAYA AL INFIERNO, CABRONS!"

Carlos yelled out as he pulled the trigger sending waves of bullets from the assault rifle. He had been a fluent English speaker for years, though his native Spanish still came out when his emotions got the best of him. He wasn't even aiming for the head like he had been; it was just random firing as his anger was released. The fat man went down first and his body twitched. The girl went down but didn't stop. She dragged herself forward, still moaning and reaching for his ankle. When she got close enough Carlos raised his foot and brought his thick-soled combat boot down. Her decayed skull squashed easily enough and then her "life" was finally over.

He trekked forward, moving on. What the hell was really going on here? They were told that there was a chemical spill and it caused hysteria and violent outbursts in the affected. The job of the U.B.C.S was to rescue any uninfected and bring them to safety. So far there hadn't been any "uninfected survivors" and every person they had found was coming after them. He moved out of the alley and onto a street. There were businesses all around but all of them had boarded windows and there didn't seem to be any activity on the other side. Carlos sighed and moved on. He was all alone after he had to put Yuri down and he hadn't come across any civilians or other U.B.C.S members in the hour that had passed since he gunned down a fellow soldier.

"Please, God…let there be somebody that can help or somebody worth saving…."

There were no sounds in the small business district except for Carlos's own breathing and his boots clicking against the pavement. Before there had been gunfire but now even that was gone, the others had either been killed or retreated from battle. As Carlos turned the corner he felt a small glimmer of hope. Across the street was a diner with a still working neon sign which read "Grill 13." A restaurant meant there would be food or better yet, sharp knives and whatnot which would make great melee weapons. If anything else, there may be a few civilians inside hiding from the terrors outside. As he reached the front door Carlos lifted his rifle into the standard "Sweeping" position and kicked the door open.

On the other side of town another person was running. Unlike Carlos who was exploring, this person had reason to run. Jill rounded a corner and pressed on, pushing off her toes so quickly she was almost leaping with each stride. That big thing in the trench coat had killed Brad with simple ease and now it was after her. She had managed to escape from it at the police station, but it had found her again soon after. Even though she had Barry's .357 from the weapons locker, even its mighty shot did little to deter the unstoppable monster. It had actually wrapped a hand around her neck and lifted her up. A shot from the powerful magnum to the face had knocked it back and Jill was all too thankful for the oil canister a few feet away. With one well placed shot the drum exploded and sent the hulking tower backwards and covered in flames. As it screamed in a mixture of pain and anger and fell on its back Jill hauled ass.

It just wouldn't die. It took a magnum to the face and was set ablaze by an oil fire but Jill still saw its right foot twitching. At least she had bought some time to plot her next move. Even though she had cleared a good half mile that creature was still out there and she knew it was still looking for her. How was it finding her? Scent, some detection device, or was it just a hunting instinct? Jill finally slowed her movements when she stepped into a street and recognized the downtown Raccoon district. Across from where she stood were the Grill 13 and the movie theater. The sign outside the theater read "Now Playing – Biohazard 4." What a morbid sense of foreshadowing, Jill thought to herself.

Jill took a moment to reload the six shot .357 and then tucked it into the waistband of her snug skirt, opting to exchange the "Big Boy" for the more common 9mm Beretta which was her S.T.A.R.S. issue. She moved across the street and looked in through the glass door. There with his back turned was a tall figure, obviously male. He wore black combat boots and camouflage pants. The black bulletproof vest he wore was adorned with the initials "U.B.C.S." By the way he moved Jill could tell he was still alive, the zombies didn't move like that. As she stepped in she could smell the faint odor of gas in the air, the stove must have been leaking. That thought quickly left her mind however.

"Show me your hands!"

The accented words left his mouth in quick succession as Carlos spun on his heels with his weapon raised. He didn't think those things out in the streets had the intelligence to open doors so he was a bit surprised when he heard the chiming bell signaling the door had opened. His eyes went a little wide when he saw a slender brunette in a black miniskirt, blue tube top, and…..packing a Beretta?

"Hold your fire! I'm human!"

Her delightfully feminine voice said loudly. Carlos slowly lowered his weapon and gave her a coy grin. After a few hours of running around a zombie infested city it was great to see another living person. He slung his M16 over his shoulder and walked over to her, hand extended.

"Corporal Carlos Oliveira, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. It's great to see another human in this godforsaken nightmare."

Jill just looked at his extended, gloved hand and then back up to him. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she stepped back, raising the Beretta at him. She may have been dressed like a civilian but Carlos instantly knew from the way she held the weapon and her posture she had some type of training. His eyes widened at her sudden actions but he was cut off before he could ask any questions.

"YOU WORK FOR UMBRELLA! TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

What was this crazy bitch's problem! One minute she was glad to see a survivor and now she was pointing a gun in his face? He couldn't draw his weapon the handgun would have already fired and hit him before his rifle was even off his back. Carlos carefully raised his hands and held them up beside his face where Jill had a clear view of them.

"Listen, lady, my squad was sent here to help rescue any survivors of the chemical spill. We're the good guys."

"Bullshit! This whole thing IS Umbrella's fault and you expect me to believe you came here to help people!"

"Whoa, whoa, Senorita! I have my own questions too after landing here and assessing the situation. All of us are hired guns, okay? Umbrella said there was an accident and they needed a team of men to go in. I swear that's all I know."

After a long moment of staring at him, Jill finally lowered her Beretta and slipped it onto the other side of her waist band, away from the precious .357. The look of her face faded from anger to somewhat normal, and then drooped down to a somber expression. Though she kept a trained eye on Carlos the whole time she moved to a booth and took a seat.

"So, they're just using you too. I understand. Listen, we have to get out of here. There's some…..monster out there that's been trailing me. If it finds me here I don't think it'll have a problem killing you too."

It didn't seem that far fetched of a story. If Carlos hadn't of entered Raccoon City himself he wouldn't have believed that something was chasing her. After all the things he had seen in just a few hours he was willing to believe that the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus were real again. He moved to the booth where Jill sat, though he chose to lean against it than actually take a seat.

"It seems like we have to work together then. No formal titles here drop the "Corporal" bullshit. Just call me Carlos. And you are?"

"Valentine. Call me Jill. I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member, working alongside the RPD."

"Policia, huh? That explains why you know how to hold a firearm. You need any rounds? I saw a box of 9mms in the kitchen a minute ago."

Just as Jill stood to enter the kitchen for the ammo the side door that led to the kitchen from the outside suddenly ripped off its hinges and was thrown across the room. A giant, hulking figure ripped in, even breaking through the wall as his massive frame entered the diner. He let out a heavy, breathy, growl and called out his one word phrase. That had to be what Jill was telling Carlos about. It was still alive, even after being set on fire it had tracked her to the restaurant.

Acting quickly Carlos grabbed Jill by the wrist and pulled her along with him as he knelt behind the counter that separated the dining area from the kitchen. Heavy footsteps plodded through the kitchen as the Nemesis moved, surveying his surroundings. Jill pressed her back against the counter and reached for her magnum. Carlos's eyes wandered and then he saw what he wanted. Just about a foot away was an oil lamp, still burning. He looked back to Jill and gave her a signal to run. When she saw him reaching for the lamp she knew why. Carlos sprung to his feet with the lamp in hand and screamed at the monstrosity in the kitchen. As it turned to him he tossed the lamp and then broke out into a run along with Jill. The moment the glass shattered and the flame was exposed it ignited along with the gas. The Nemesis screamed as it was thrown back against the wall and once again enveloped in fire. The impact actually sent a wave that propelled Jill and Carlos as they ran to the street, sending both of them falling forward on the cool pavement.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU NEARLY KILLED US BOTH!"

Jill screamed at Carlos as she pushed herself up. She looked down and noticed the palm of both hands and her knees were scraped. A quick check revealed her weapons hadn't fallen free during the tumble and that she was grateful for. Carlos stood and began brushing himself off. He spoke to Jill as he walked the few feet to where his M16 had landed.

"What was I supposed to do? I wasn't about to open fire on that thing with a gas leak in the restaurant and I didn't want to risk trying to outrun it either. That just left blowing it up, which I think worked."

He motioned with his hand towards the remains of Grill 13 and Jill looked. The whole building was now burning and billowing black smoke out the shattered windows. An explosion had to have finished that thing off. Either that or it would be knocked out for quite some time. Carlos slung his large gun over his back and walked back towards Jill. He gave her a serious look as he spoke.

"We have to keep on the move. Our evac point is the Clock Tower. I know jack shit about this town, if you can help me get there, I can call for a chopper to fly us out. I have no political underlying with Umbrella they just paid me to come here to help. If you want to get out, I suggest you come with me if you want a safe way out. You in?"

How could Jill refuse that offer? Her original plan had only consisted of crossing town to reach the Interstate and reach another town to let the outside know what was going on. Flying on a helicopter sounded much better than walking. Still a little suspicious she gave Carlos a nod. He gave her a smile as he pulled a few loose strands of hair from his eyes.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It's my accent, right? You American women hear it and you can't control yourselves. Did I mention you're just my type, too? Also, I would just like to say….I think white is a great color. I did see up that little skirt when you fell."

His voice was jovial and he had a playful look on his face. Jill narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl. This guy may have been tall, dark, handsome, and above all a Military man, but this was a life and death situation, not a time to make googly eyes at each other and flirt. She tilted her head to the right, motioning down an alleyway.

"About five miles that way is the St. Michael's Clock Tower. It's a long walk, but we'll be okay. If we go a mile up Linderman Street we can take a Trolley which will take us right to the Clock Tower."

"I like that idea a lot better myself. I just hope that Trolley works. It does function, right?"

"It did the last time I had heard."

"Right, and since then this whole town has gone to shit. I saw a Mechanic's shop just up the road from here on my way to the diner. I think we should stop by there and grab some tools and parts just to be safe. If we get to the Trolley and it's broken, we're fucked."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go before that freak in the diner comes to. I blew him up once and he still came after me."

The two of them began their brisk pace down the street to the repair shop. Little did they know they were not quite alone, for across the street on a rooftop stood Nicholai Ginovaef. The white-haired Russian watched them, seeing everything. He saw Carlos enter the diner and that woman enter soon after. The explosion had knocked him off his feet and now he was wondering what the two had planned. He stood his ground until they left his sight and then he turned to walk away. Carlos had brought an outsider in which may complicate things, but it mattered not. He could still play the role of the "Good Leader" right until the very end.

Before Carlos had realized what was happening his back was to the wall, hands were roaming through his dark locks, and a smooth set of lips were on his. He and Jill had found the Mechanic's shop and the parts and tools that would assist with the Trolley. They agreed to take a rest stop and he tried to hold a conversation with Jill. She was still being secretive. The only info he knew was her name was Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. and she knew too much about Umbrella. Going on his own secrecy, he let her know his name, how he wound up working for Umbrella, and why he was here. The next thing he knew Jill was brushing her hand against his forearm and it had led to this.

Their lips pulled apart and Carlos let his hands roam over her back as she began kissing the side of his neck. It wasn't he didn't enjoy the attention, but why was he even in this situation? Wasn't survival the top priority? Now he was getting all hot and heavy with a woman? It was the impulse of not being alone. The two of them hadn't seen other living people in quite some time and they needed contact. Jill was a very attractive woman and he was a handsome man, what else needed to be said? Finally Jill pulled away from his neck and grabbed the sides of his face. She looked him in the eye a moment and then began kissing his lips once more.

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her leg against his crotch, applying just enough pressure. He moaned softly against her lips and that only made her kiss him with more passion. At that moment Jill had to stop and ask herself why she was doing this. Carlos was a stranger and she didn't even ask him if he had a wife or girlfriend, though chances were not considering his lifestyle. When it came down to it, he was a tall, dark, Latin man and she needed some sort of physical intimacy to break away some of the nightmare she had lived in for the past few days. Her thigh began grinding against him in slow motions and she could feel his hands tugging up the back of her skirt before they gripped her ass.

It was relief. They were alone and at peace now and sharing a mutual need. That made it easier for Jill and she felt it probably made it easier for Carlos to deal with the fact he was kissing and groping a stranger. She pulled away from him for a moment and reached out, undoing his belt. He looked at her with a flushed, red face and she returned the look, giving him a slight grin.

"So, Corporal….can the General come out to play?"

Her voice was so sultry and sexy in that feminine way that would drive most men mad. He only smiled at her as she slipped a hand into his pants. Instead of pulling it out she chose to lightly grope it and leaned back in for another kiss. As Carlos moaned again at the new sensation he reached to her and began tugging at her blue top. A moment later it fell to the floor and her upper body was fully exposed. As he had assumed, she wore nothing underneath and her glorious bust was revealed.

"I see that S.T.A.R.S. members are armed with other ballistics besides guns…..Nice…."

The little game of euphemisms only served to inject humor into the situation which shattered more of the horrible events they were both in the middle of. As Jill's hand continued to tease him he pulled her closer and began to play with her breasts. He slipped a hand over the left one and lightly caressed the smooth skin, feeling her nipple harden under the warmth of his hand. Leaning down, he slipped his mouth over the right and began to lick it and gently suckle it. Jill's eyes closed as she let herself get caught up in the moment. Carlos was a great kisser and he knew how to tease a woman in just the right way. She exhaled through her nose and just enjoyed it.

"Carlos….."

Her voice was much softer and a little ragged, but that only made it sound even sexier. Carlos pulled away from her chest and looked to her. She leaned forward and gave him another rousing kiss, this time forcing her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Their tongues slid across one another's as their lips lightly pressed together. Carlos pulled her close again, wrapping his muscular arms around her. Jill pulled her mouth away again.

"Carlos….I want you. I want to feel you. Please…."

"I love the way you say that. Say it again…."

"Please, Carlos, take me. I need to feel you."

"Como usted desea….."

Carlos's smooth accent enunciated every word perfectly. Jill felt her body shudder as he scooped her up. She wrapped her legs around him and started kissing his neck as he placed her on a nearby table. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I love it when you speak like that…..It's so hot to hear you speak Spanish to me…"

Carlos didn't answer. He placed his hands on her hips and began kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to maximize the kiss. She let a small gasp of surprise escape her as he pushed her down onto the table and then began lowering his already unbuttoned camouflage pants. Jill watched his "General", as she called it earlier, spring to life and a huge smile spread over her face. She sat up and pulled up her skirt to expose the white thong she wore underneath. Her hands pulled the thin garment aside to reveal herself to him.

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her thighs causing her to moan again as his warm hands touched her smooth skin. Her eyes shut and she gasped as she felt his warmness press past her and into her opening. She sucked in her bottom lip as she felt him fully enter her. The two of them remained still, taking in the moment. Jill wrapped both arms around Carlos's neck again as he began to move, pulling back only to thrust into her again.

Their lips locked again and this time Carlos slipped her the tongue. The shared French Kiss only elevated the mood and caused Jill to tighten herself around him. The whole experience was too much. Carlos was kissing her, his hands on her lower back, and he was inside of her. Jill held her arms around his neck and kissed him, occasionally tightening her inner muscles around Carlos. Nothing mattered now. They were trying to survive the hells of Raccoon City and this was surviving. Jill moved her arms away and slid them down his back, coming to a rest on the firmness that was Carlos's ass. It was easily the best Jill had found on a man. Her hands gripped tightly and she pulled him closer which made him push even deeper into her.

"Ahhhhh……Oh, Jill….."

His voice was very deep and his accent showed through more than before. Jill flicked her tongue out over his neck and then kissed the damp spot which sent chills through him. He moaned so Jill did it again on a different spot. Her hands pulled him forward again, once again driving him in deep. She just couldn't get enough of what he was doing to her. Carlos began to breathe heavier and quicker, slowing his thrusts down, but still pushing in as deep as he could.

"Aye, Jill….You are so good…."

Jill could feel it too. She could feel her body begin to quiver and that tingle beginning in her lower stomach and spreading. She pulled Carlos even closer to her and held him there. Carlos felt Jill tightening around him and it was nearly bringing him to climax as well. A few more thrusts and he could hear Jill nearly screaming.

"CARLOS! UGGGGHHHH! MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Her entire body went tight and her head fell backwards. As her inner muscles began to contract repeatedly Carlos bit into his bottom lip and winced. A wave of pleasure rushed through his entire body and caused him to stiffen like she. The shared moment ended when Jill leaned forward and began kissing the side of his face. A moment later Carlos stepped back from her, exiting her. His breathing was ragged and heavy as was hers. Jill looked to him and smiled a real smile.

"You….."

It was all that would come out. She tugged her too snug skirt back into place and then ran her hands through her hair, pulling the light brown strands back, tucking them behind her ears. She was too exhausted to even move from the table so she sat there as she watched him zip up. When he looked up she blew him a kiss and he smiled.

"Jill….you're truly a woman. Whether it's kicking zombie ass or sleeping with me…..Wow……"

Jill just smiled at him as she stood from the table and walked to where she had discarded her weapons, and her shirt for that matter. As she knelt down to grab her things she looked up to Carlos and couldn't help but smile. He was an ally and a lover and was good at both. Somehow surviving Raccoon just became a little easier.


	8. Among The Living

A/N: Indeed, two new chapters in one day. What? I was really in a writing mood since I had nothing to do on a Saturday. This chapter marks the third appearance for both Leon and Claire, which ties them with Jill as having appeared the most often. Before the story begins, I have a question to ask: Is anyone opposed to a yaoi story? I've written straight and yuri and that seemed to go down well. Please express your thoughts in the reviews, thanks.

The office was empty, not a single person present. Claire leaned back against the closed door and just looked around. The S.T.A.R.S. office was left to no one but her. The back wall had a radio, a few lockers, and a bookshelf. Spread through the room was a few desks and each of those was decorated with personal effects. Claire took the time to make sure the door was locked before she ventured further in.

While she wasn't totally sure which desk belonged to who since she hadn't been to the RPD before, it didn't take long to figure out which one belonged to Chris. Her older brother never was the tidiest of people and she recognized a few things on the desk. His leather jacket was hanging on the back of the chair and his guitar leaned against the wall. Claire had tried to learn how to play from him, but her fingers never would bend the proper way to make any of the chords.

"I finally get here and you're gone, Chris…."

She said to no one in particular as she sat down in his chair and looked over the desk; some folders and papers and not much else. She saw a leather-bound diary and picked it up, flipping it open. Inside were a few months worth of entries and all told of something called "The Mansion Incident" and how no one believed them. While no details were given, Claire figured something big had to of went down; it just wasn't in Chris's nature to make up crazy stories. She closed the catalogue of thoughts and returned it to the desk. Spinning in the chair she picked up Chris's guitar and held it in her lap.

"This is the closest I'm going to get isn't it? This really sucks balls."

She tried to form one of the chords Chris showed her and strummed the strings, but the only noise that came from the guitar was a dissonant sound that was very unpleasing to her ears. She shuddered and then placed the guitar back in its position leaning against the wall. Just as she stood and was about to leave the fax machine by the door came to life with sounds and paper began to print out of it. There was activity in this place after all! Claire sprinted to the fax and picked up the paper to begin reading it. There had to be something useful if someone was sending a fax into Zombie Headquarters.

That's when the thought hit here. Those people WERE zombies. It was just like she had seen in the movies. They were slow, had lifeless eyes, moaned and groaned, and wanted to eat people. It was hard to comprehend but her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Leon had seen them too. Leon…he saved her earlier. He was a cop and that brought along with it a sense of security. So far he was the only cop she had come across who was alive or functioning, but one was better than none.

On the other side of the police station Leon walked up a flight of stairs and kicked open a door that was jammed. He found himself in a two story library. Why the hell did a police station house a giant library? For that matter, why was it so nicely decorated and why did it have all this fancy art and statues spread through out it? It was as if a professional decorator with a big wallet had come in. Regardless at least they were here. Even if there were zombies here, it was better than being outside. He sighed and moved through the library, figuring browsing the shelves for something of importance was better than just leaving immediately.

Claire stopped and leaned against the soda machine in the hallway. She had just come across another one of them and this one was dressed in a police outfit. He staggered towards her with extended arms and that horrible, pathetic moan. At a time like this she was glad Chris had taken her to the shooting range and showed her how to handle a weapon. One pull of the trigger and a bullet flew through the cop's head. Even now as she leaned against the machine to collect herself the zombie lay a few feet away in his own blood.

She hadn't seen Leon since they were separated and part of her even wondered if he had made it this far or if he was even still alive. He had to have been. Claire couldn't see him going down without one hell of a fight. As she pressed off the machine she heard a high pitched scream coming from further down the hall. That was definitely a human! Claire rounded the corner and saw a girl who looked to be about twelve or so backing away from a staggering zombie. As she raised her gun to fire the girl ran away. A squeeze of the trigger lodged a bullet in its back and the zombie very slowly turned to face her. Claire gagged and had to look away for a moment. A large chunk of its cheek was missing and its right eye was dangling freely from the socket. She forced herself to look again, but only to line up a headshot. Another gunshot and it went down; Claire wasted no time in jumping over it and following the little girl.

Around the corner and she thudded into a body. She fell back and drew her weapon but stopped when she saw a familiar face. She gladly accepted the extended hand and pulled herself up. She smiled at Leon and he was glad to see her too.

"Claire, I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Did you see a little girl run by here? I found her near a zombie but she ran off before I could stop her."

"So, that was you who fired the gun….Yeah, I saw a little blonde girl run through. Before I could grab her she slipped through that door."

Leon turned and pointed and Claire saw the bottom part of a door ripped out. It was the right size for a child to squeeze through but an adult wouldn't fit. As Claire looked back to Leon she saw him handing something to her. She took the large black thing and recognized it as a radio. Now they had some way to keep in contact and that was a good thing.

"I found an extra radio in the squad room. Now we have a way to stay in touch. It's set for my frequency, so all you have to do is talk to me."

"Thanks, Leon."

Claire hugged him and he returned the gesture. After they stepped apart Leon moved down the hall where Claire had just come from and she headed to a side door that was opposite the broken one the little girl had went under. Staying together wasn't such a great idea since they'd cover less ground that way. Then again, separating was just as bad since neither of them knew what exactly awaited them in the rest of the giant palace of a police station. The radio made things better since they could at least stay in contact and be able to update each other.

As Leon rounded the corner Claire looked back and smiled. It felt good to have one friend in this craziness. He was really cute, but now was certainly not the time to have those thoughts. She opened the door and stepped out onto the second floor balcony. A quick glance down and she saw the large fountain she passed on the first floor. Her attention was soon distracted as she heard a moan from up ahead. Just fucking great…another flesh eater she'd have to contend with. Thank whatever God was above that she found a few boxes of bullets in the first floor locker room.

Sherry finally stopped to catch her breath. The twelve year old still had no idea what was going on. She had gone to the police station like her parents told her and the next thing she knew the cops were being attacked and those……whatever they were appeared more and more. She saw that other man who was dressed differently than the others but was too freaked out to stop. Even though he called out to her and wasn't one of them, her body just wouldn't respond. Since her escape route only led to a dead end she listened to the conversation on the other side. Leon and Claire were there names and they were good guys.

"Why didn't you stop, stupid? That man was a cop, he could have helped…."

Sherry was kicking herself for running but she just couldn't help it; it happened out of a reflex. She looked around the new hallway she had wandered into and saw a few more doors that possibly held monsters behind them. However, she noticed something much better at the end of the hall. There was a stack of boxes and a vent in the ceiling. She smiled as she ran to it and climbed up to the top quickly. The vent wasn't screwed in so it slid over and she climbed in. There were no dead men up here so she could move through safely. She had to find Leon and Claire again. There was also that lady in red she had seen earlier, but that was earlier in the day and she had no idea what happened to her.

Leon swept the hallway and found it empty. In the time that passed since his last encounter with Claire he had found a myriad of things. The most obvious was the shotgun over his back, being held by a makeshift harness he created by taking the belts off of two officers he found dead. He had also found two keys, a handful of documents that gave him more insight into what happened, and worst of all he had found another hazard. It looked like a zombie except it had no skin, a razor tongue, and crawled on all fours. He had no doubt it was the "Licker" mentioned in one of the documents he found. He let out a heavy sigh and then moved on. He only wanted to search this last hallway of the second floor and then radio to Claire about his discovery. Those keys had to work on some of the doors he hadn't tried yet or maybe they'd open some Claire discovered.

Up ahead he saw a door half open with some light pouring from it. He quickly moved to it and pressed his back to the wall. Carefully leaning over he pushed the door open the rest of the way with gun drawn; it was silent and perfect police procedure. Even for a rookie, he was still damned good. There was no zombie or Licker, something he was actually glad to see. He saw Claire bent over a trunk, rummaging through it. Her cut -ff denim shorts were tight across her luscious butt and Leon could really say it was the best thing he had seen all night. Oh, just to touch that would make his day.

"Claire. Thank God you're okay."

Claire instantly stood and turned to see Leon. She smiled widely at him and reached into her pocket pulling out a silver key. It looked like the two he had; only the design of the handle was different. The two he had were shaped like a Spade and Club and hers was a Diamond. How many weird locks did this place have? It actually made Leon question whether he was joining a police squad or some puzzle lovers society. He slid his handgun into his side holster and removed his shotgun, leaning it against the wall before moving towards her.

"Good to see you're still among the living."

Claire just smiled and he found that odd. He lifted an eyebrow at her with a confused look on his face. She let out a small giggle and then shook her head before pocketing her key.

"Nothing…Just reminded me of something."

"What?"

"'Among The Living'….that's the name of a CD my brother really likes. It's the one that got me interested in rock music too. You just made me think about him."

She was certainly a weird one. Leon just shrugged it off and reached for his pocket, pulling out the two keys he had found on his quest. Claire smiled, realizing how similar they were to hers. She looked up to Leon as he explained.

"I saw some weird locks on some of the doors. These keys should open them, so we have a way out. I was reading some notes left behind by the other officers. It looks like there's a sewer system beneath the basement. If we get there, we should have a straight shot out of this place."

"That's great! Though we can't leave that little girl here. She's only a kid, Leon."

He knew she was right. If someone else was alive, they needed to be rescued. As Leon turned away to go back into the hall, Claire grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her with an arched eyebrow. She pulled him back to the large chest she was looking through when he entered the room. Inside were stacks of notebooks and manila folders; someone was keeping very good records around here. There may be something useful in there.

As Leon knelt near the trunk flipping through some of the papers inside he nearly jumped through the ceiling when he felt a hand tightly grip his ass. He sprang to his feet and saw Claire standing there, smiling at him innocently. The hell was that about? Was she trying to start something in the middle of a violent epidemic?

"What are you doing?"

"What? It looked good and I wanted to know what it felt like. It was really good in my hand."

Claire sauntered towards her, swaying her hips seductively. Leon took a step backwards, unsure of what to do. She stopped in front of him and ran a finger up his chest, up his neck, and then around his jaw. She smiled up at him and nodded. She had her eyes on him since they were in the police car and when was a better opportunity going to arise than right now? She grabbed his collar and kissed him. He moaned in surprise against her and tried to pull away, but she kept on, forcing her lips against his.

She wasn't a slut, very far from that. Leon just happened to be cute and he was a man in uniform. It also helped that he had the whole "hero" thing going for him and Claire liked him for that reason. By now Leon was becoming more comfortable with the kiss and was returning it. He began stepping back and Claire followed him until he hit the wall. Claire pressed herself again him and kissed him once more. Finally becoming comfortable with what was going on Leon placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back. What was the problem? He was young and into girls and Claire was young and into guys. They had fought zombies together and were working on an escape route together so there were no inhibitions or some weird moral ground to stand on.

Claire pushed herself against Leon harder, getting their bodies as close together as possible. They had the right and the ability to express their desires and she for one planned to take great advantage of it. As she held herself close to him, his hands began to wander. They traveled up her back to her shoulders, down again, over the sides of her hips to her thighs where they rested. When she had enough of the kissing she pulled away and grabbed a handful of Leon's collar, dragging him along with her. She stopped near a table with a few random items on it and swiped them to the floor before sitting down.

"Should we do this?"

"Tell me why we shouldn't, Leon. They do say some situations bring out people's real emotions and their desires. Why should we deny ours?"

She had a very valid point. Leon leaned over to kiss her again but she stopped him. She just grinned and shook her head. The look in her eyes showed him she had something else planned, some little devious thought already running through her mind. Her hands reached down to the waist of his pants.

"Don't you ever get tired of all the kissing? It was fun making out when we were teenagers, but we're adults now. Adults have others ways of enjoying themselves. Like this…."

Claire grasped his crotch and smiled as she felt an already somewhat stiffness there. She held her hand in place and caressed Leon through the front of his pants before standing from the table. She knelt in front of him and leaned forward, opening her mouth and pressing it against the soft material that covered him. Leon gasped at the unusual feeling. The teasing like this was something he hadn't experienced before and somehow it was better. It had to be the expectation that made it better. She pulled back and then reached for the button of his blue trousers, working on unbuttoning them.

"Oh….I'm being selfish…."

Claire stood and slid the zipper of her red vest down and removed it. With that gone she undid her belt and slid her red denim shorts off. Underneath were black boy style panties and it really didn't surprise Leon that much. She was definitely feminine but she was a total tomboy so it wasn't like he was expecting pink frills. As he looked her over now seeing her in a tee shirt and underwear, she placed a hand on her hip and gave him a look.

"I strip down for you and you won't do it for me? Who's being the selfish one now? Come on, boy, off with the shirt! Show me what's under it!"

She was pushy too. As Leon began to remove his gloves and then worked on slipping his RPD shirt off he had one thought going through his mind: with Claire's attitude this girl had to be incredible when she fucked. When the blue shirt was off Claire saw he wore a long sleeved white shirt under it, but that quickly came off too. His upper body was lean and in shape, but by no means overly muscular. He may have worked out some but it wasn't like he was in to heavy duty weight training.

Having what she wanted Claire dropped to her knees again and this time she finished unfastening his pants and yanked them down. She saw the firmness against his boxers and she instantly yanked them down too to get what she wanted. Her blue eyes glanced up to his and she smiled before leaning in and immediately taking half of him into her mouth. Leon watched as the girl move her head forward to take more in and then pulled back to let him slide out. Her tongue remained still though as her head slid back and forth, taking him in and then letting him out.

At the sound of his moans Claire leaned forward and took him in all the way, stopping when her nose brushed against his groin. She held her place there and began to swirl her tongue around, tasting and enjoying. With a deep inhale through her nose Claire pulled back and let Leon fully escape from her deliciously warm and wet mouth. She glanced up at him and winked before wrapping a hand around him and slowly beginning a stroking motion. Through his own accelerated breathing he watched her in return, waiting to see what else she had planned. She had already proven to be a great giver of oral, what else was on her mind?

"Liked that, Mr. Cop? Well, I'm not done yet."

A few strokes and then Claire enveloped him in her mouth again. Her speed increased and she began to caress the back of his thighs, only adding more tingling sensations as she caressed the sensitive skin. As her head bounced back and forth her hands roamed up and grabbed his ass, feeling and kneading. Suddenly her hand struck against the bare skin and he jumped which in turn sent more of him into her mouth, nearly hitting the back of her throat. He thought he heard her laugh but it was hard to tell considering. Again Claire smacked his bare ass and he groaned finding the mixture of pleasure and a little pain only added to the excitement.

Suddenly Claire pulled away but didn't stand up. She looked at Leon's hardness and began to lick it like one would a lollipop; the front, then the top and bottom, then the sides, all being carefully traced by her tongue. She sucked in her lips for a moment and then placed a large amount of saliva on it which she spread by stroking him again.

"Now we're really going to have some fun, Leon. I know I will."

Claire grabbed his wrists and pulled him down to her then shoved him backwards. He was more surprised by her aggression and control than he was by her sudden interest in him. He watched her slip her hot pants off and then move to straddle him. As she lowered her hips Leon suddenly realized she wasn't guiding him towards her wet opening. He felt himself being pressed against her cheeks and she groaned a little. She grinded her hips back and forth a little and then began to slide herself down onto him, though she was slow and he entered her even more slowly.

"Ever given a girl anal before? It's really hot….."

Her voice trailed off as she groaned again, Leon was carefully entering her. Claire's question was rhetorical but the answer was no. He had never done –this- with a girl before. He watched Claire's facial expressions, intrigued by them. Her eyes closed and she winced as her tight muscle clenched and unclenched as he entered her. She finally stopped once she was sitting on him, his erection fully in her. The idea of what he was doing to her had finally set in but it mattered not since Claire was enjoying herself and the tightness was good for him too.

"Oh, Leon…..You feel so good there…."

It started with a grind forward and then another before she lifted her hips and let a little under half of him out before she slid down again. Her hands gripped his chest, her fingernails slightly digging into him as she started a steady bouncing pattern. Leon groaned as her nails dug into his skin but he soon found it added to the pleasure. Claire really did know what she was doing.

"Claire…"

"Shhh…."

She shushed him and then started her bouncing motion again. The little pain she experienced was totally gone, replaced with the pleasure she sought. She tightened around him and then let go only to do it again. She gasped loudly when Leon joined in finally, moving his hips upwards to meet her. She had a slight worry he'd be turned off by what she was doing, but he had finally come around. She dug her nails into his skin again, this time almost drawing blood as she groaned loudly.

It was becoming too much for Leon to handle. Claire's nails in his skin, the tighter than usual pressure around him and the noises she made as she pleasured herself. He closed his eyes tightly and winced, gritting his teeth. Claire knew what that meant. She suddenly rose completely off of him which made him open his eyes to look at her. Claire knelt next to him, smiling.

"Need a hand, Officer?"

She gripped a hand on him and began to stroke. It started out slowly like before but was rapidly getting faster. Leon arched his hips and groaned, no, yelled out as his body tensed. Claire watched him orgasm, feeling the tightening of him in her hand and then the warm release that coated her hand. The look on Leon's scrunched face and his loud noises was amazing to her.

As he opened his eyes he saw Claire licking her hand. She grinned at him and winked. He sat up very slowly, still breathing heavily. That was the best sex he had ever had and that alone was still sinking in which slowed his movements more than his expended energy had. He watched as Claire eyed him again and then pushed him down.

"Claire…wha…."

"We aren't done yet. You had fun, now it's my turn. Now be a good cop and lie there before I have to handcuff you."

Good Lord this girl was a little nympho but he had to admit he loved it. He watched Claire straddle him again but this time she was nearly sitting on his face. She grinned down at him and lowered herself more. The enticing smell of her entrance was very alluring and out of instinct he flicked his tongue out to trace over her. He was rewarded with a moan and she leaned back some to give him more room to work with.

"Good boy, you know what to do. Now, go on……"


	9. Welcome to the RPD

It was another dull day in Raccoon City. The RPD was about as bustling with activity as ever and though the police were leading an investigation into several murders, it still didn't make the day go by any faster. Chris Redfield sat at his desk, feet plopped up on the messy wooden top and he was strumming the sunburst Les Paul in his lap. He had taken up guitar playing in his teen years and while he had no aspiration to become a famous musician, it was a nice hobby for him.

The small S.T.A.R.S. office was fairly empty. Besides himself there was Joseph Frost sitting a few desks away with a small paperback book titled "101 Jokes You Haven't Heard" and occasionally he would let out a small chuckle. Then there was Jill, the beautiful, shapely, full out goddess that Chris had been eyeing for the last two months. She was amazingly beautiful and Chris had taken to watching her movements through the office taking in every one of her delicious curves and her delicate figure. The brunette sat at the desk right in front of his and she occasionally looked up to watch him play his guitar.

Who was Chris kidding? He was on just as good of terms with her as he was with anybody else on the Alpha team, but he was a lot more interested in her compared to the others. When she looked up again he cut her a smile and winked. When she smiled back he held his guitar up a little higher and played a few notes near the end of the neck which caused a very high, almost squealing sound. What a show-off. Jill just shook her head and glanced back down to her work.

Jill was currently distracted reading over newspaper clippings and police reports about the two recent murders. It was still an RPD gig, the S.T.A.R.S weren't "officially" involved but some of them were still keeping up. With a heavy yawn she closed the manila folder and then leaned back in her chair, arms stretching. Her white S.T.A.R.S. shirt stretched tightly with her and rode up a little over stomach, exposing her naval and the smooth skin of her stomach. She tugged it back down and then looked over to Chris again who had finally given up being Jimmy Page and placed his guitar back on the stand by the wall.

"You ever try taking that seriously, Chris?"

He looked over to her and just grinned. Chris was a little older than her but he still had a boyish charm that showed through on his features. He was clean shaven, had a smooth complexion, and dark brown hair that was spiked straight up. She couldn't deny it, Chris was one hot guy.

"I was in a band with some Air Force buddies once. That's it really. It's just more for fun anyway. I'm content with my current job to go out touring and all that crap."

Before Jill could pursue the conversation any further they were interrupted by a knock on the already open door. The three Alphas looked up to see Rebecca Chambers, the newest addition to S.T.A.R.S, standing there looking a little nervous. She was small, only standing 5'3" and her young age didn't really help her when it came to her new job. In her arms she held a stack of folders. She let out a sheepish grin.

"Hi guys….New stuff from Captain Wesker. The team needs their medical records updated, so that means you have to come with me. Any volunteers?"

Chris looked over to Jill who stared at him a moment before she turned to look at Joseph. He shrugged and closed his joke book as he stood. He waved a hand nonchalantly to the Bravo Medic as he stepped out from behind his desk. Rebecca turned to see the bandana sporting Alpha was willing to go first and she smiled a little. She was hoping this would go smoothly just to make her job a little easier.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Basic stuff; weigh in, shine a light down your throat and into your ears. Oh, and a blood test."

"Blood test……..?"

"You aren't afraid of needles are you, Mr. Frost?"

Joseph laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He wasn't "afraid" of them per say, but he didn't like tiny, sharp things poking his skin. Who did? He looked back to Rebecca with renewed confidence and shook his head.

"Alright then. Let's go do this."

As the two of them left Jill stood and moved over to Chris's desk. He looked up at her from writing in a leather bound book and quickly closed it. She arched an eyebrow, finding the idea that Mr. Air Force kept a journal. She grinned and sat down on his desk, crossing one leg over the other. Chris watched, taking her in; sneakers, loose faded jeans, and a white S.T.A.R.S shirt, her hair was down and hanging to her chin, framing her delicious face perfectly. She also took the time to examine him; combat boots, faded, green cargo pants, and a plain black tee shirt. This mixed with his spiky hair and determined attitude really did personify a sort of "Bad Boy" image.

"Whacha doing there, Tough Guy?"

Chris slid the book out of her reach and then leaned back in his chair to stare up at her. Jill had only joined the team a few months back and gone through a few missions with them. As the only female Alpha she did draw a little attention, but she was very professional and did her job just as well as any of them. Chris had instantly taken a liking to her and he had hoped it was mutual.

"Nothing. So….what brings you to my side of the office? Getting lonely on your side?"

Jill grinned and swung her foot over, lightly kicking the side of Chris's leg. He grinned back at her and returned the favor. She was teasing him, playing a little game with him, and he would play back. Hell, if she asked him to run down the hall naked he'd probably do it. Jill moved a little closer and stared down at Chris, looking him directly in the eye.

"I'll cut to the chase, Redfield. I haven't had any real fun since I moved to Raccoon. What do you say this weekend you and I go out? I could use a handsome man in uniform escorting me to dinner and a movie. What do you say?"

Chris knew his eyes had widened. Sure, he liked Jill and had been wanting to ask her on a date for the better part of a week now, but she had made the first move? He was definitely surprised and taken off guard. He coughed and then nodded, smiling a big smile.

"Of course. I already have a place in mind."

"Good. Here's a little collateral for you. Come here, you."

Once again Chris was taken by surprise. Jill reached down, grabbing his collar, and pulled him forward; straight out of his chair. Her soft lips pressed firmly against his and he found himself kissing her back. Their lips devoured the other; pressing, rubbing, kissing. Though Jill had only meant the kiss to be a tease, she found herself unable to pull away from him. She had wondered what he kissed like and now she knew; he was rough, rugged, had that male feel and taste and it was good.

Chris stood fully from his chair and leaned in closer causing Jill to lean back on the desk. He felt her hands on his side so he placed one of his hands on her thigh and kissed her harder. As he leaned in even closer Jill wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on the side of his face. He moaned softly against her lips and that caused Jill to lightly lick his lips and then kiss him harder.

As Jill felt Chris's firmness pressed against her she sighed and leaned her head back, breaking their kiss. Not stopping Chris began to lightly suckle and kiss the side of her neck which sent chills through her entire body. He felt good to her; all the touching and kissing, though one thought did run through her mind: _Am I going to have sex with him right here in the office? That would get both of us fired if we get caught_….

She began to trail her hands down his back and then up again as he kissed her neck. She finally grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him away. He looked at her with a slightly hurt expression on his face and she just smiled at him like she would a little lost puppy.

"We should stop here before we get caught….."

"Who says we will? The only other people here are Joseph and Rebecca and they'll be gone for awhile. You know the beat cops never come by here anyway."

"You're right….."

Jill was totally into Chris and they were doing something she found enjoyable. What the hell did it matter? She pulled Chris closer and kissed him again, this time shoving her tongue between his lips and into his mouth. He traced his tongue over hers and moved both his hands to rest on her upper leg, softly caressing her legs through the denim of her jeans. Her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled him even closer.

As their bodies touched Jill could feel Chris pressed against her again. In a move that surprised both of them Jill reached down and firmly groped him. Chris nearly jumped through the ceiling and Jill actually found herself at a loss when she realized she was holding him. Any thoughts of possible regrets were washed away when he kissed her again.

"Uhh…Jill…."

She gave a firm squeeze and then let go of him. Her legs wrapped around his lower back again and she pulled back in as close as they could get. Chris slowly began to grind himself against her and she returned the favor, sliding her hips in a front to back motion to meet his up and down motions. The two Alphas were indeed….dry-humping in the S.T.A.R.S office. It felt good and they both had a desire for the other and they were two adults acting on their emotions.

Jill sighed, feeling one of Chris's hands grab at her left breast, carefully kneading the soft flesh through the material of her shirt. She pulled away from the kiss just to sit there and take in all the new feelings. He was rubbing himself against her, she the same, and now he was carefully teasing her breast. It was all good. She began to pant a little, her breathing picking up and she realized Chris was doing the same. Just as her eyes closed the door suddenly swung open ---

"WHOA!"

Chris jumped back in surprise and stumbled right over his chair, falling to land flat on his back on the floor. The back of his head struck the smooth tile of the office and he groaned loudly as the sting and dizziness took effect. Jill coughed and ran her hands through her hair, her face bright red both from what she was feeling and the fact they just got caught.

In the doorway stood Joseph, with a bandage on his arm from the blood taking, and Rebecca, both of them with their mouths agape and eyes wide. They hadn't caught them naked and moaning, but they were very close and there did seem to be a little more than a hug going on. Jill stood from the desk and began to fumble with her words.

"This isn…..not what it loo…..We…."

As Chris sat up rubbing the back of his head Joseph suddenly let out a loud laugh. He smiled widely at his compatriots and then shook his head. He knew Chris and Jill liked each other, but this? They were getting all hot and heavy in the office?

"Wow….man, if we had come a few minutes later you guys would have been stripping. Way to show teamwork huh, Becky?"

Rebecca suddenly looked up from where she stood by his side and just sort of nodded. She had no idea what to possibly say so she just nodded in agreement with Joseph. He smiled right back at her and looked to Chris who had finally gotten up after taking a spill. He was the Jokester of the team and now he had a good supply of ammo to ride both of them for at least a few months.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Though expect to not live this down."

Jill suddenly moved quickly across the room, grabbed Rebecca by the arm, and led her out into the hallway. For a second Rebecca though the older woman was going to hit her but she was surprised when Jill just smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go update my file. Get away from this place."

As the two women disappeared around the corner Chris ran a hand through his spiky hair and over to Joseph who was now sitting back at his desk, grabbing for the book he left behind. Chris eyed him and just stared. He spoke with a deadly serious tone.

"One word to anyone and I'll kick your ass."

"Hey, hey, no need for threats. I'll keep quiet about your hanky panky with Jill."

"You better…."

Chris walked to his desk and grabbed his pack of smokes from a drawer before heading out the door. He really could use a smoke about now.


	10. Aboard The Midnight Meat Train

Author's Note: With an ever-developing series like Resident Evil, there's so much to work with. I try to keep the characterization of our favorite heroes and villains as close to their source as possible. But, what do you work with? Do you base it off the original games? The remakes? Developments in the sequels? Do you take hints from the non-canon media like Paul Anderson's movies and S.D. Perry's novels?

The short answer is you take what you think works best in the story. This means that a character action or dialogue may vary from the game. With that in mind, I want my readers to know I love these games and their stories and characters as much as anyone else and hope you enjoy my writing for what it is.

Rebecca planted her palms on her thighs and pushed herself to her feet. The sight before her was as gruesome as anything she had ever seen in any horror movie. The MP truck was overturned and the man hanging lifelessly upside down from the driver's door hardly bore a resemblance to a person anymore. He was ripped up; chunks of flesh were taken from his shoulders and neck and there were several holes in his cheeks that seemed like they came from something other than what was munching on his upper body.

A few feet away was the body of the other MP and he was in worse shape than the driver. He was lying face down with his head turned at an impossible angle, some of the discs in his neck protruded against the skin in a sickening sight. His face, or what was left of it, was set in a look of panicked horror, the eyes wide and the mouth open. He had similar facial and neck wounds to the driver but his body had been picked by scavengers. His left arm had been mostly gnawed off at the elbow and there were jagged teeth marks around missing pieces of muscle from his calves.

Rebecca busied herself with looking at the clipboard she had removed from the broken briefcase she found near the driver's body. She held her small flashlight between her teeth as she scanned the document. It was transfer papers for a court-martialed Lieutenant who had been sentenced to death. She felt her heart rate increase as she read the details behind the court martial. This man had killed twenty-three innocent people and attacked his own squad before being overpowered…and now he was gone.

Rebecca looked down at the driver and then over to the second man before looking back to the jeep. She knew it was pointless but she knelt down again to make sure there wasn't a third body inside the jeep. No, its only occupant was the driver. That meant the murderous Lieutenant had escaped. Rebecca quickly pocketed her flashlight and spun around.

"Captain!" She cried out.

Several yards away Bravo Captain Enrico Marini was trying to get a radio transmission back to the RPD. The broad Latino shook the handheld radio before trying the transmit button again, only to be greeted with another blast of white noise. He turned when Rebecca called out to him and saw the rookie recruit making her way up to him.

"What is it, Chambers?" He asked, seeing the clipboard in her hand.

"I think we have more than cannibals to worry about out here," she said. "Here, take a look at this."

She began to tell him what was in the file as she handed it over. "Lieutenant William Coen was being transferred to the Ragithon Base for execution. That's his transport we just found and Sir –" Rebecca paused. "There are two bodies at the scene, not three."

"Well, shit," Enrico said as he looked back up to Rebecca from quickly perusing the papers. "I take it this means the Lieutenant took out his escort and made a run for it. Though it seems a bit over the top for a simple prison break."

"I agree, Sir. The flipped truck and the condition of the bodies seem like an accident of fate," Rebecca said. "He probably made a break for it when the truck flipped and scavengers got to the bodies. They're still warm, so I'd say time of death is within the hour."

Enrico nodded as he ran his thumb and index finger through his mustache. He removed Coen's transfer papers from the clipboard, folded them in half and slipped them into his vest pocket before turning away. He took a few steps into the open field and called out in his booming voice. "Bravo Team, line up!"

Rebecca immediately fell in line and in seconds was joined by the rest of her team who hadn't gone that far from the landing sight. As they stood at attention Captain Marini stood firmly in front of them, hands behind his back and chest out. His dark eyes traveled over each of them as he began his speech.

"This situation just got a lot more complicated. We now have an X Factor in this mission," Enrico told them. "Our helicopter's mechanical problems aside, we now have two fatalities and an escaped murderer."

At that line the other members of the Bravo Team looked a little more alert. Enrico met the eyes of Richard, Forrest, Ken, Edward and Kevin as he picked up where he left off.

"That transport we found was in charge of taking convicted murderer Lieutenant William Coen to Ragithon for his execution. From our best estimate, there was an accident and the truck overturned. During the confusion Lieutenant Coen made a break for it and left the two MPs behind. This means he could very likely still be in the area and is to be considered extremely lethal."

Immediately flyboy Kevin Dooley spoke up. "Sir, what is your recommendation?"

Enrico was in full Captain Mode now and couldn't be stopped. He stared right back at Kevin and for that moment the other members of the Bravo Team didn't exist. "You get back to the helicopter and see about getting in touch with Alpha. The rest of you will split into teams of two and secure the perimeter. No one is going to go this alone, understood?"

A resounding chorus of "Yes, Sir" gave him the confirmation he needed. The team broke with Kevin sprinting back to the helicopter as the others formed into pairs. Radioman Richard Aiken paired up with Weapon Specialist Forrest Speyer and they headed northeast, away from the wrecked transport. Field Scout Ken Sullivan – who they all called "Sully" – found himself with the experienced Captain. That left Mechanic Edward Dewey with the rookie. Before turning his back to head deeper into the forest with Sully he watched the rookie check her weapon and brandish her flashlight before walking off with Edward.

"Good luck, Rookie. Hell of a first mission," Enrico said to himself.

"What was that, Sir?" Sully was looking back at him.

"Nothing, just stay on your guard, Sully," Enrico reminded him.

Billy sat on the floor with his back to the wall, the window inches above his head. His back was firmly planted against the wall and one leg was beneath him. He had no weapon and he had somehow managed to lose the key to his cuffs when those dogs had shown up. He let out a breath as he tried the nail file on the lock again.

"Just great," he said to no one but himself. He knew he was going to die tonight when they got him to Ragithon and then he had felt a burst of hope when the driver lost control and the truck flipped. He escaped the wreck mostly unharmed and had taken the keys from the driver. His plan was to remove the cuffs, radio for help for the injured MPs and then get as far the hell away from the sight as he could.

But that was before those dogs showed up.

He had just unlocked the cuff on his right wrist when he heard panting and the sounds of little feet on the wet forest floor. He had turned around just in time to see three wild dogs appear and one of them jumped on the second escort, tearing into his body with ravished hunger, as the other two snarled at him. At that point his instincts took over and he broke off into a run as the two dogs gave pursuit. Somehow he managed to lose them in the dense woods and that was when he'd found this train.

So far he wasn't sure how much better off he was inside the train. He had gone through two cars so far and the first almost made him turn back. There was broken glass from numerous shattered windows and people slumped in their seats or lying on the floor. No one had moved and though he hadn't checked, he was fairly certain they were all dead. The lights were still on but the people he could see in their seats looked as though they had been dead for awhile; their eyes sunk in and cheeks hollow and flaky.

It didn't make much sense, but Billy felt better taking his chances in the train full of dead bodies than outside with those killer dogs. He grunted and cursed under his breath as the tip snapped off the nail file and the handle flew out of his hand. It seemed that for now the dangling cuff would be staying. He stood to his feet and began to walk through the car when an approaching sound caught his attention. He could hear muffled footsteps and someone talking.

"Goddamnit…" Billy muttered as he stopped near the exit of the car and knelt behind one of the seats. The footsteps and voices grew closer and he realized there were two, one male and one female. He stayed crouched behind the seat, carefully peeking around the edge as a figure appeared in the entrance door's window.

It was a tall man wearing dark clothes. Between the distance and the lighting Billy couldn't make out too many details. He watched as the man looked through the window and then turned away to talk to someone else with him. The man disappeared and then the door opened. Someone was coming in.

Billy leaned back behind the seat and pressed as close to the wall as he could. He was trapped and he knew it. He couldn't make a run for it without being seen and he had no weapon to defend himself with. His only hope was to go unnoticed. He lowered his breathing to only taking shallow breaths through his parted lips and remained as still as possible.

He could hear the soft footfalls on the carpet as the person approached him. The lighting was a bit dim in the corner by the door but it would only take a casual glance to see the man sitting on the floor. He tensed, getting ready to spring into action if he had to – when he heard the crackle of a radio.

"Rebecca, you need to stay on your guard. I found some roughed up bodies back here and some of these look fresh," the man's voice said. "Our Lieutenant may be on this train so keep an eye open."

Billy still remained perfectly motionless as he heard the unclipping of the radio and a girl's soft voice reply. "Roger that, Edward. This car looks empty so I'm going to head back; I think I saw a dining car to the left when we came in. Over."

"Copy that," the man named Edward said.

They knew about him. It shouldn't have been possible but they knew. As Rebecca turned to walk away, Billy counted to five and then very slowly peered around the seat again. He saw that Rebecca was a young girl who barely looked out of High School. She was dressed in green with a white vest, the word "Medic" written in large red letters under across the back. The insignia above the word was a police shield with the acronym "S.T.A.R.S." in bright gold on blue lettering. He watched until she left the car out the same door she entered before falling back against the wall.

"'S.T.A.R.S.' 'S.T.A.R.S.'," Billy said to himself. That sounded so familiar, but from where? Then he remembered; he heard some of the guys in the cellblock mention them. They were supposed to be some sort of Elite offshoot of the local police. Their name stood for Special Tactics and something or another. But why would S.T.A.R.S. be out here looking for him already? It couldn't have been more than a half hour since the transport truck flipped. They wouldn't know to come looking for him by now.

Billy stood to his feet and opened the door to the next car, stepping in and quickly sliding the door shut. A quick scan of the room revealed more bodies like the others. However his hopes went up when he saw a man dressed in a security outfit lying on his back a few feet away. Billy moved to the man's body and knelt. Yes! Still in its holster on the man's belt was a standard issue 9mm handgun.

Billy removed the gun, slid back the barrel to check for ammunition, and stood with a quick glance upward, mouthing a silent thank you to whoever was up there watching over him. Now he had a weapon in case he ran into those dogs again or that girl from S.T.A.R.S. and her friend.

Well, Billy thought as he slipped the gun into the waistband of his jeans, at least she's cute. If he couldn't intimidate her with the gun he may have some other charms for her. She was, after all, the prettiest thing he had seen since they tossed him into prison a year ago.

Rebecca made her way to the dining car and tried the door. The knob made a half turn and then stopped. Locked. She leaned forward and pressed her face against the window, cupping her hands beside her to look in. It was dark inside the car and she couldn't make out much of anything. Letting out a sigh she turned and walked away, hoping she may come across a different way in.

She walked into the next car and covered her mouth as she turned away gagging. She had seen a few bodies in some of the other cars, but none like this. Sitting in the seat right in front of her was a woman dressed in a skirt and blouse, very business looking, who had suffered the worst damage she had seen so far. There were numerous pieces of flesh missing from her face and one of her eyes was missing, the hole a jagged mess as if something had forced its way inside.

Rebecca felt her stomach churn and the back of her throat catch. She sprinted across the carpeted floor and leaned out the shattered window just in time. She retched and felt her stomach tighten and clench as she lost its contents of over the side of the train. Finally it stopped and she remained bent over the window sill, leaning out into the cool night as she tried to regain her composure. Taking a few deep breaths of the fresh air outside, she pushed herself upright and climbed back into the train car. She made sure to not look at the one-eyed woman.

Breathing steadily to control the last wave of nausea she walked through the car, looking for anything that may open that door to the dining car. Rebecca stopped when she heard something in the car behind her. She saw a figure pass in front of the window and she jogged to catch up. She pressed her back to the wall and looked out the window. She saw a man walking up the small flight of steps to the second floor of the passenger car she had just left. Though it was only a quick view from behind she realized who it was.

"It's Coen," she said softly to herself. Rebecca checked her weapon for the second time that night and pushed through the door with the gun raised. She aimed the muzzle of her handgun at Billy and said in the loudest, most authoritative voice she could muster, "Freeze! Hands in the air!"

The man was about halfway up the steps by now. He raised his hands to his side and Rebecca could see the gun on his waist. "Keep your hands up and don't even think about going for your weapon. Turn around very slowly. Now."

The man did as she asked, keeping his hands up as he turned to face her. The moment their eyes met Rebecca knew she was looking into the eyes of a killer. It was without a doubt the Lieutenant Coen she had seen in the MP's papers. He kept his gaze locked on hers, his hands still in the air. He was perfectly quiet, Rebecca realized. Probably plotting how to kill me the second I let my guard down, she thought to herself.

"Hey, little S.T.A.R.S. girl, we finally meet," he said in a pleasing baritone voice.

"Don't sass me, Coen. I know who you are," Rebecca said, trying to keep her voice in control, but she was already wavering.

"Oh, you been fantasizing about me, darling?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You're a little young for my taste, but you're the prettiest thing I've seen in a year."

"Hey, keep your mind out of the gutter and come down from those steps. You're under arrest," Rebecca said as she kept her gun trained on him.

Billy stared back down at her, his hands at his sides still. His lips pulled up at the corners, smirking at her. "I've already been there and done that, doll face. It ain't happening again. Now, why don't you put that gun down, forget you ever saw me and go back to your friends, kay?"

"I mean it, Coen," Rebecca said, realizing she had regained her confidence. "You come down right now and put your hands on the wall. You're under arrest."

Billy actually laughed at her, infuriating her by mocking her authority as a member of law enforcement. Rebecca's eyes narrowed as Billy took a single step down the stairs towards her. She remained steadfast, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing her back off. He stopped and looked right into her eyes as he spoke.

"If I don't comply, will you shoot me, Officer?" He asked.

Rebecca immediately answered with, "If you make me, I will. But I don't want to."

"Well," Billy began. "That just leads to an interesting question. Can you shoot me, Rookie?"

"Hey, I'm no Rookie!" Rebecca fired back, still standing her ground and keeping the gun aimed at him. She could feel her pulse go up and her hands were sweaty on the handgun, but she wouldn't give in. She had no backup from the team and it was up to her to catch Coen before he killed again.

"Oh yeah, well your safety is still on, Rookie. The gun won't even fire," Billy said as his smirk grew. "Now, why don't you jus…," his words trailed off.

Rebecca didn't flinch. She kept both her eyes and the gun locked on Billy though he seemed to be looking past her now. She stopped her shaking hands and realigned her aim, staring at him through the small sight on her gun's barrel. She saw his hand going for the gun on his side and she released the safety.

"Freeze! Don't do it, Coen!" She screamed.

Ignoring her Billy snatched his handgun free and lined up a shot. Rebecca's training kicked in and she dove towards the floor as she fired off a shot. The bullet went wild, lodging into the wall two feet away from where Billy stood. His shot found its mark however as Rebecca heard a gurgling sound and something thudding into the floor behind her. She looked behind her and saw the one-eyed woman she had seen in the other car with a bullet hole in her head.

"I knew it!" Rebecca screamed at him. "You are a murderer!"

Billy slipped the gun back into his waistband as he walked down the steps. He offered a hand to Rebecca as he spoke. "I just saved your life, little girl. You'd be dead right now if not for me."

Rebecca slapped his hand away and stood to her feet. She looked to the dead woman and the thought quickly passed through her mind of how she had gotten up in the first place. With the kind of trauma to the cranium of something boring through her eye socket there was no way she could have had the awareness or motor skills to get up. Rebecca looked back up to see Billy standing over her, unarmed again.

"Listen," he told her. "Things are FUBAR here. There are killer dogs outside and that crazy lady was coming right for you. Now, I suggest if you want to get off this train and find your S.T.A.R.S. buddies you and I work together, got it?"

Rebecca looked to the dead woman and before she could answer him, she heard something else. People were moaning and she could hear the shuffling of feet. Even as Billy protested Rebecca moved to the open door she had used and stepped back, gasping. "Oh, God…"

"What is it?" Billy asked as he stepped down to the floor. He was right. Things were beyond fucked now. The other people in the car had awakened and were staggering around like the woman he had saved Rebecca from. One of them, a man in a ripped business suit and bent eyeglasses, looked up. His arms outstretched and he let out a low painful moan of hunger.

"Shit goddamn mutherfuck!" Billy said as he grabbed Rebecca by the arm and started pulling her towards the stairs. She felt his grip and tried to resist but he was stronger and she found herself being pulled up the stairs as the slow moving people made their way to the door.

"Let me go! I have to help!" Rebecca protested.

"And do what? Let them kill you? I saw what those dogs did to the MPs, I'm not leaving you with a bunch of psychos who probably have the same sickness!" Billy fired back at her.

His words stunned Rebecca into silence. She let Billy lead her up the stairs and they went through the door at the top which was thankfully unlocked. Rebecca watched as Billy slammed the door shut and turned the lock on the handle. She turned around and immediately felt her stomach drop and her lips tighten. They were in this room, too.

Two men, both wearing the uniforms of the train employees, were staggering towards them. Their arms were outstretched and they let out the same moan as the businessman downstairs. Rebecca only watched them, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. She was brought from her revelry as she

Watched Billy charge across the room and send the man nearest them staggering back with a running kick.

The other man was still slowly making his way from the seats into the aisle. Hearing Billy call out to her, she ran to him, following him through the car. The two of them breezed right by the second man who only reached at them like a toddler reaches for something out of his reach. The man stumbled and fell, landing in a sloppy heap on the floor. They were through the door on the other side and slamming it tightly before the man could even reach his feet again.

Once on the other side Billy leaned back against the door, catching his breath. He looked through the window and saw that the man was only up to his knees and hunched forward, still working his way back into an upright position. He sighed and stepped forward, stopping when he heard the click of a gun. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Rebecca pointing her gun at him again. Letting out an annoyed sigh he didn't even bother putting up his hands this time.

"You're still at it?" He asked her. "I saved you from some crazy lady, got you away from two different groups of the same crazies, and you still point that thing at me? Let me make this clear, little girl, so even you'll understand: If I wanted to hurt you I would have let them have you and ran for my life. But I didn't, did I?"

He watched as Rebecca seemed to waver, a look of recognition passing through her eyes as she lowered the gun a fraction of an inch. She said nothing so Billy kept going.

"That's right. I saved your cute little butt twice. Now, you let me get out of your hair and you can meet up with your friends. I'm not a cop, but it seems the bigger case here is this train and what happened, not worrying about me. Don't you think?"

He kept looking right at her as she seemed to understand. Finally she lowered the gun and replaced it in her holster. Billy smiled at her, gave a little wave with his left hand causing the remaining handcuff to dangle and turned to walk away. He made it all of three steps before he heard Rebecca's voice.

"What was that you said about my butt?" She asked him.

"I saw you leaning out the window throwing your guts up, right before you found me," he explained. "You've got a nice setup back there. Hell, if I was the type of guy who was into forcing girls I probably would have taken you bent over the window like that."

Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be thinking about going for the gun again. Feeling cocky now Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're not into men? Women more your speed?" He teased her.

Her mouth fell open and she looked genuinely offended. "Hey, I'm not gay, all right?"

"So you wouldn't be offended if I were to do something like this?" Billy started walking towards her with his hands extended. He had expected the girl to move or slap his hands away, or even pull her gun again. Instead she stood her ground and before Billy had realized it he was right in front of her, his hands on her chest, each palm pressed over the vest that covered her shirt. He could feel the firmness of her small breasts underneath.

For a moment, neither of them said a word or dared to move.

Billy felt his heart beat faster as Rebecca looked up at him, her breathing making her chest rise and fall. He hadn't meant to actually grope her but now he was and he couldn't say it didn't feel good. The young S.T.A.R.S. member just stood there, looking up to him with an unreadable look in her blue eyes. He pulled his hands back and looked away.

"Sorry, um," he began. "I'm not that…um, that kind of guy. I didn't mean to…"

"It felt nice," Rebecca interrupted him. She was breathing a little quicker now, her face looking a bit flushed. "You did save me earlier and…well, what woman doesn't want a knight in shining armor to come to her rescue?"

Billy looked up, feeling perplexed. "You mean you actually like that kind of thing? All that romance novel junk?"

Rebecca nodded as she stepped towards him. She stood almost a foot shorter so she had to stand on her toes to reach him. She placed her small gloved hand on his cheek and kissed him, pressing her lips against his. At first he was shocked, then confused, but finally he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He could feel the softness of her slender pink lips on his and the sounds of her light breathing and sharing her breath was getting him excited.

Billy placed his large hands on her side and let them slide down to her waist. She leaned more into his body, pressing her small form against him. She was the one who broke the kiss and looked up, her eyes somehow looking both full and distant at the same time. In a breathy voice she whispered into his ear, "Take me. Please."

Already Billy could feel his heart racing ninety-to-nothing and a new tightness in his jeans. He ran his hands back up Rebecca's side and found the clasps holding her white vest on. He undid them and slid her vest off as she held her arms up. As he looked back down he could see her perky nipples pressing against the thin green tee shirt she wore. He cupped his hands over both her breasts and listened to her gasp as he began to gently massage them.

"Oh, that feels great…" She said in a raspy voice.

Billy could feel her hard nipples poking into his palms and the firmness of her breasts. It was all so much that for a moment he wasn't sure they would make it any further. He let his hands roam back down her sides, rubbing in a way he knew would send little sparks all through her body. As his hands came to a rest on her hips he leaned down and began kissing the side of her neck, his lips and tongue playing over the pale skin.

She responded by letting her head fall back and her back arch. Billy moved down to her shoulder as his hands slipped further down, cupping her ass and squeezing, one cheek in each hand. Again her response was another gasp and she leaned against his body. Billy could feel his rock hardness pressing against her through the material of her green pants and his whole body tensed as he fought to control himself. After waiting a moment he pushed her back a step and reached for her belt.

She said nothing as she watched him undo her matching belt and unzip her pants. Instead of pulling them down he slipped a hand inside and ran two fingers over her crotch. Her eyes closed and she shivered, moaning. Billy could already feel the warmth and wetness there as he teased her again, sliding his two fingers back down and pressing them against her as they came back up, applying pressure to her vulva and pushing her panties against her.

For Billy the entire world ceased to exist. He didn't have to worry about the trial, his sentencing, the escape from the MPs, or that were both killer dogs and S.T.A.R.S. in the immediate area looking for him. Nor did he have to worry that if neither of those got to him, there were plenty of things on the train willing to do the job. For now, all he was focused on was this beautiful girl before him and his hand down the front of her pants.

As she stood still before him, letting him tease, he saw was tweaking her left nipple and moaning. He reached out his free hand and pressed his thumb against her lips. She promptly sucked it into her mouth and began to trace it with her tongue and suck lightly. Billy knew if she had something else of his in her mouth he wouldn't even be standing right now. While she busied herself with self pleasure and sucking on his finger, he slid his hand into her panties and felt for himself what she had in there.

Her eyes shot open wide and her lips parted as he ran a finger down her slick opening and pressed his index finger inside. He felt the warmness of her inner walls and the tightening around him as he lightly pushed his finger in and out. She began to whimper, clenching her muscles around him as he worked back and forth. As she grew more excited, Billy could hear a wet noise as he worked and that only increased his own excitement.

He looked down at her, admiring everything. She stood before him, pants undone with his fingers inside of her, her pert nipples almost ripping through the thin S.T.A.R.S. shirt she wore, and her face in a look of bliss. He looked down when he felt her working on undoing his own belt. She was now looking down, sliding the pin out of the hole and letting his belt fall loose. She undid the clasp and zipper on his jeans before looking up to him.

"Let me help you," was all she said.

Billy pulled his hand from her pants and couldn't help but notice the reflective sheen on his fingers as the light hit them. He could only think to himself that she was a virgin still or hadn't been with man in awhile. All of those thoughts immediately evaporated as he watched her take his handgun and sit aside before she pulled his jeans down along with his underwear in one motion as she went to her knees.

Okay, maybe this one wasn't all that virginal after all.

She did look a bit surprised when she saw his stiff cock standing tall and hard. She reached out tentatively and wrapped her hand around it, making Billy give out his own little gasp. Slowly she ran her hand down the length of the shaft as she flicked her thumb over the tip. Billy gasped again, biting down on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself if she kept this up.

He watched as she leaned forward, her mouth opening to accept him. Billy reached down and placed his hand on her head, stopping her. As she looked up to him he gently shook his head as he grasped her shoulders to pull her up to her feet.

"Trust me, you don't want that now," he told her. "Not when I've been locked away from contact with the world for this long."

His words seemed to be making sense to her. It took only a few seconds for her to nod and begin tugging her own pants down. As she hooked a thumb into either side of her white cotton panties she looked up to him. "You want to be inside of me."

It wasn't a question at all. It was a statement. Billy watched as she slid the panties down her legs, coming to a stop at her ankles with her pants. His eyes widened as he looked, seeing the small slit opening and the little tuft of red hair above it. As he continued to watch she slid her pants and panties over her boots and tossed them aside, now only wearing her combat boots and the green S.T.A.R.S. shirt.

"It's okay," she said. "I want you to be inside of me, too."

Billy stood there, his jeans undone, his cock hanging out for all to see, as the half naked girl took his wrist and pulled him towards her as she guided them both towards the floor. He found himself lying on top of her on the plush carpeting, feeling her slender but toned body beneath his, their flesh pressing and rubbing against the other.

He groaned as he felt her hand on him, guiding him towards her opening. As he grew nearer the thought occurred to him that maybe this would be her first time having a man enter her so he decided to go slow. He pushed himself to his knees and placing a hand on either thigh pulled her legs apart. As he looked down at her he saw her eyes were open, looking up at him. She kept her eyes open as he pressed the tip of himself against her and slid in.

"Oh, mmm!" She squirmed and tightened herself around him and Billy clenched his teeth together hard, groaning. He knew what he would be getting himself into, literally, but he had forgotten just how great it actually felt. He exhaled when Rebecca loosened her hold on him and began a slow thrust into her.

As he began to slowly pull back and push himself into her, he watched as she arched her back and tightened her fists at her side. She was biting down on her lip and breathing steadily through her nose. Still, her eyes were open wide, staring up at him as he made love to her. Billy ran his hands up her body, sliding them under her shirt to feel the soft skin of her stomach. She responded by gasping and arching again, bucking her body towards his.

He leaned forward to cup her breasts under the shirt, his hands tightening over the thin bra she wore. The new position gave him enough leverage to begin thrusting faster into her, which again brought her up off the floor with a squeal. By now Billy had lost all pretenses of being gentle with her as his lustful desires took over. He began to push in and out of her, his hands groping and tweaking her firm little breasts in time with his thrusts.

He was rewarded with her bucking under him, trying to match his movements as she moaned and gasped. Billy watched as she held her back up off the floor, arched at angle to take as much of him into her as she could. He watched as her face twisted and she sucked in a deep breath, moaning. Her moans turned in quick little pants as he felt her tightening around him and squeezing in short little bursts as the pants became one loud cry.

"OH!" Rebecca squealed as her orgasm hit her, shaking her entire body with the force of it. Billy felt the clenching and squeezing of her muscles around him and he had to stiffen his entire body and use nearly all of his self control to not climax with her.

Once her orgasm was over he watched as the young girl collapsed on her back, panting, her chest rising and falling. She looked up at him with a sheen of sweat on her face, still trying to catch her breath. She still whimpered as Billy began thrusting into her again, gritting his teeth and letting out a low growl with each thrust. He knew he was nearing his limits, barely able to hold back as it was. He began to pant with each push into her, his hands now gripping the floor on either side of her head.

"Are you gonna cum?" She asked him. "I want to see it."

He looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she looked back up at him. Billy thrust into her again, once, twice and then she let out a surprised gasp as he quickly pulled out of her, sending a tingle through her with the sudden motion. He wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke up and down. The entire time Rebecca's eyes were on him.

In all honesty he was surprised he had managed to last this long. Everything about her was so good: her perky little breasts, hard nipples, firm little ass, and the inside of her was the most wonderful thing Billy could ever remember. There were probably better moments in his life, but at the moment being inside the young S.T.A.R.S. girl was topping the list of best moments.

All those thoughts vanished as he felt a sudden burning pleasure and he exploded. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, crying out as his voice actually went up an octave. Though he wasn't looking he could feel his orgasm rushing through him and by her moans he knew Rebecca was enjoying watching him climax, the warm white release splattering on her stomach.

Finally it was over. Billy let his head roll forward and through sucking in deep breaths his eyes opened. He saw Rebecca lying there on her back, her legs still spread. She was running her fingers over her stomach, smearing his release over her smooth pale skin. She looked up at him and laughed.

"So much came out. I didn't know if it would stop," she said as her face turned bright red. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned forward, giving Billy a heavy, wet kiss, briefly sucking his tongue into her mouth, before pulling back.

As Billy watched she began pulling on her pants, standing as she slid them up over her hips. The moment she got on her feet her legs wobbled and she stumbled, catching herself on a nearby seat. She blushed again and laughed, yet still meeting Billy's eyes.

"I guess you really did a number on me. I'm not sure I can feel my legs," she said with a laugh.

"I'm lucky if I can even feel my lower body after that. You're an amazing woman, Miss Rebecca Chambers," Billy said as he stood, pulling up his jeans.

"Well," she said as she worked on redoing her belt. "You would definitely get a promotion in rank in my book, Lieutenant."

Billy chuckled as he buckled his belt and picked up his gun. He slid it back into his waist as he looked to her. "Billy."

"Oh, right," Rebecca said. "Billy. I like that."

Billy opened his mouth to make a remark when the entire train shook. Something big, and very heavy by the sound of it, plopped onto the roof above their heads. Both of them looked up as they heard the scuttle of many feet on metal, thankfully moving in the direction away from them. They both watched, following the sound. When it was gone they made eye contact.

"That didn't sound pleasant," Billy said.

"No, not at all," Rebecca agreed.

"I still say we stick together until we get off this meat train. You still with me, partner?"

Rebecca looked to him with a nod as she readied her gun. "Definitely."


End file.
